


Misfortunes and the Love that Bloomed Out of It

by engrStx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I nearly ran out of English haha, I'm so sorry it's awful I tried my best, M/M, My first fic, not sure., side verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engrStx/pseuds/engrStx
Summary: Prince Wonwoo, a merman who longs to escape all the bullshit he's had with his life. Kim Mingyu, a human, will be there for him. Read as they go through so much and find what has bloomed out of it.Special thanks to @polish_protein for giving me inspiration through MinWon fanarts. It was primarily based on the artworks but the rest of the fic, how it's connected and the many twists were mine. Nonetheless I could not have done it without him/her [sorry I still don't know :( ]





	1. Chapter 1

8:00 AM.

 

Wonwoo is pissed.

 

“Wake up, Your Highness.” a young boy asked.

 

“What is it this time, Lee Chan?” Wonwoo crankily said.

 

“Your Highness…”

                                                                                                                   

“Please cut the honorifics out, we’re the only ones here right? Didn’t I tell you that?” said Wonwoo who swam around the room and low-key slapped his servant with his tailfin.

 

“Sorry, Wonwoo-hyung.”

 

“There it is.”

 

“Your father is calling you for breakfast, by the way.”

 

The House of Jeon has sat on the pearl encrusted throne for 3 generations already; after they overthrew the oppressive rule of the House of Han for 62 years. They have been trying to regain the trust and confidence of their subjects and so far, they have done that pretty well. Jeon Wonwoo is bound to succeed his father as the monarch of Aquos.

 

Wonwoo proceeded to the banquet hall with Chan.

 

“Your Highness, he is waiting for you.” his companion- _slash_ -servant asked.

 

With it, he reluctantly entered.

 

It wasn’t a great life for Lee Chan. Because of the wrath that the previous dynasty unleashed, his family was slaughtered along with everyone he knew back then as a 10 year old. He had no one and had to survive every day that painfully passed by. Lee Chan was desperate to survive so he turned to pick-pocketing. Fate had different plans and one day, he tried it on Wonwoo; who was disguised in the public as a merchant.

 

_“This is the kid who took your stuff, Your Highness. What should we do?”_

_“I’d say imprison him for 3 years. Let him live out his life there for a while.”_

_“Really? Could you not be merciful and just execute me?”_

_“What the fuck did you just say?”_

_“Haven’t I made myself clear, YOUR MAJESTY?”_

_He took one of the guard’s spears and directed it to his throat._

_“I was waiting for this ending a long, long time. Finally, I can be with my younger sister who had to die out of someone’s tyranny sitting on a throne. I’ve had enough of this world’s nonsense. Let me die, please.”_

_Wonwoo broke his protocol and just went to him, took his spear, and hugged him tightly. The guards were shook and left in awe._

_“Stay with me. I’ll be here. Let me be there for you, aching for everything to all get better.” assured a teary Wonwoo, whose tunic has become one with Chan’s tears._

_Chan was left speechless and gave in to the tightness of the prince’s arms, reciprocating it with his. Wonwoo personally chose him to be his personal servant, yet he treats him like a sibling when they’re together._

“Seems like today’s another great day for Chan the water sprite right here.” said Jeonghan, the head of the royal household.

 

“To be honest, today’s my 5th year since he took me in here.”

 

“Oh right, should I throw something for you?”

 

“Nah, I’d rather want my imaginations to happen.” said Chan who was both kidding and implying; he wants his statement to be half-meant.

 

“Fuck off, that’ll never happen. You know that right? Would you let your shame go and do another stupid thing?” Jeonghan warned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you made up your mind?” asked the King.

 

“What do you think my answer would be?” Wonwoo teased.

 

Unlike his father who was earnest to bring the monarchy closer to the underwater society, he had no interest in inheriting the throne. It posed a problem to his father, who has to continuously mourn for his mother who became prey to the organisms on the surface. After all, he had no other choice and the legal return of another Han to the throne posed a bigger worry to all.

 

“Why not?!” the monarch exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know. I never had any dream whatsoever sitting on the throne. I want to be adventurous just like Mom.”

 

“Haven’t you learned from what happened to her?”

 

“Will you still blame her for that?  You knew she was like that, ever inquisitive of the world here and above.”

 

“Do you have any remorse for her? It has only been two years.”

 

“Stop, okay?! I had enough of this bullshit as if everything was my fault. If you had it hard since she left, what about me? She’s my mother. She was my pillar every damn time you’d pour your temper on me about things I have no idea! She….she was the only one who loved me like a parent would.”

 

Silence filled the hall.

 

“I…I miss her every day, Dad. I wish Mom was here.” Wonwoo uttered and left the hall with tears.

 

The monarch was taken aback by what he heard from his only son. His heart sank as he ruminates back to a glorious time when they were whole and endearing.

 

“Me too, son. Me too."

 

* * *

 

The queen’s death was an anguishing day for all. She was known to love and care for her subjects, because of her efforts that people trusted the current royal house in the palace. Her loss due to mankind brought everyone to memorialize her in a mausoleum at the center of the city-state. Chan accompanied Wonwoo to said place every time the latter misses her mother. Unlike the rest of the kingdom, he never resented the organisms who took her mother as a trophy. His curiosity became even more powerful because of that. Prince Wonwoo isn’t the type to blame willy-nilly; his personality demands logic behind drives and motivations.

 

“I’ll leave you alone here, Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo held Chan’s hand, a clear sign that he demands companionship at a time of longing.

 

“Why does it have to be so soon, Mom? I need you, Mom. Can I feel your love again; wherever you are? Please, I beg you Mom. Why has it to be you of all mermaids and mermen? With dad distracting himself with taking care of the kingdom, I’m alone and needs your warm, comforting embrace now more than ever. I just can’t take this anymore, Mom.”

 

Wonwoo could no longer stop himself from breaking down and languishing in sorrow, shedding the years of pretending to have moved forward. The pain in his heart brought him kneeling with his fins. Chan is broken at the sight of his brother by heart and consoles him like what he would have done to his younger sibling if she was alive. Chan sat on the floor and laid Wonwoo’s head onto his lap; his hand wandering onto the hair strands of the royal.

 

“Mom, I am scared right now. I don’t know….if I’ll be able to run this kingdom when I myself am shattered by my own inhibitions, fears, and anxieties. Before you left, I had many dreams for this land. Now…I do not know anymore. I told myself that I’ll be doing this for you….time and time again, convincing myself to take the responsibility. I can no longer see myself in that place; I realize I’ve been fooling myself for a long time. Mom…I am sorry if I did not hold you back going beyond reach.” the prince couldn’t continue talking so his mind lets go of thought and letting him sob his feelings out. His heart has been holding back so much.

 

Eager to talk straight into him, Chan the sprite holds Wonwoo by the shoulder and raises him up, kneeling still at the floor and his biceps femoris carrying the weight of his upper body by sitting on it. Chan adjusts himself and knelt facing Wonwoo. He cupped his hands on the Wonwoo’s face, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

 

“Hyung, please. Did you want this to happen?”

 

Wonwoo subtly shook his head.

 

“Did your father want this to happen?”

 

Wonwoo shook his head again.

 

“No one wanted this to happen to anybody. We can’t cry forever over spilled milk, hyung.”

 

He raises his hips so his chest is at level with Wonwoo’s head. Chan laid the elder’s head on his chest, allowing him to be cushioned. The younger’s hand continued on brushing Wonwoo’s hair and proceeds to express his thoughts again.

 

“You of all mermen know that we can never bring the past back or change it to our liking, not even our mystic arts came close to doing that. Wherever she is, what would she feel when she sees you like that? Won’t it break her heart even more? She could have been there and continued giving light to your life. She’d go for any means necessary just to console you but sad to say, that’s not how it works. I’ve learned that the hard way. It is considerably much harder for you since you’re royal blood and bound to rule a kingdom.”

 

“If you were her, what would you have said to me?” his tears have slowly subsided.

 

“I want you to keep being happy. When you’re happy, that’s me cheering you up and telling you that you’ll do great. And every time you sleep at night and smiling, that’s me saying that you did well today. I can only do so much to show you that I love you. Your father needs you now more than ever. I hope you can find peace in your hearts as I leave this realm.”

 

Chan brings Wonwoo’s face at level with his. He calls his attention and fixes eye contact.

 

“And for you, my precious Wonwoo, I will always be there when you succeed your father to the throne. I believe you can do great things. You are smart, and compassionate; just like your dad. I want you to believe in my words and in yourself. Stop crying for me. It would make me happy if you begin creating your own path. When you finally settle with a person of your choice to rule this kingdom with you, I know you have moved forward and both of us will be at peace.”

 

“Lee Chan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You would make a great brother.”

 

Chan shrugged it off and was concerned with his prince, “Are you okay now?”

 

“Bring me to that place. I want to make amends with the past.”


	2. Chapter 2

For Kim Mingyu, the pleasure of the ocean calling his senses every morning is irreplaceable. The past night was a blur. While holding his coffee mug and letting the bottom part rest upon the railings of the terrace, he bickers on himself whether it was a wise decision or not; as he turned his gaze upon his bedroom where Jun and Minghao lay asleep, both bare in his own bed.

 

_T’was another heck of a day at design school. Unlike earlier, the ends of his Valentino shirt are already revealing itself on his pants. However he may look rugged after a day’s work, he never falters to remind himself that he has always wanted this. Why would he stop now when he’s a month away from finishing it? After coming to the convenience store nearby for a quick sitting of ramyun, 8-Bar was open again in their dorm._

_“C’mon now Mingyu. I know you wanted some alcohol. It has been exhausting as fuck, was it? Running out of concepts to try and fabrics to experiment on now in the finals?”_

_“Just shut your blabbering Minghao and pour me some of that.”_

_“Have you always been like this for 7 months?”_

_To his surprise, Xu Minghao bended the rules and let Wen Junhui stay here and waste their sobriety with alcohol. Mingyu threw the pillow onto Minghao’s face._

_“I’ll take that as a big fucking yes.”answered Jun._

_Wen Junhui dropped by to their town for a visit. Childhood memories were brought up and high school follies became the biggest laughing matter to complement the beer they’re drinking. As much as he’s the proprietor of 8-Bar, Minghao’s tolerance is lower than imagined._

_“And I thought he’d take in this one pretty fine.”_

_“You know he likes you so much, right?” Mingyu shifted._

_“No, I’m not.” a drunk Minghao denied, afterwards laying himself back against the sofa._

_“I did come here for that, honestly.”_

_“I knew you wouldn’t go far and wide for nothing.”_

_Junhui wasted no second approaching Minghao. He began inserting his arms under Minghao’s body; one in line with his armpits, Jun’s hand holding unto his armpits. The other hand made its way supporting Minghao’s knees. He was fortunate that Minghao’s weight is off compared with his height so everything was at ease. Minghao fought back and brought his face closer to Junhui’s, their lips dancing to the rhythm of their feelings. They let themselves at home and went towards Mingyu’s room where they both displayed versatility in the bed._

Mingyu’s crystal clear about one thing.

 

He wants things clean.

As always, he’s the one out there cleaning the mess of 8-Bar. Mingyu could consider his high alcohol tolerance as a special skill. 3 years of getting wasted paid off.  The accommodating person that he is, he went afterwards to the kitchen and prepared the new couple’s breakfast and helped himself to a cup of Joe. It wasn’t a great choice to allow the two to nest on his quarters, but purchasing and residing at the beach house? Fuck that’s the best he had for years of living alone. After his parents died in a car crash, he received his inheritance, something that will never fill the void of parental love. Mingyu had reason to be sad yet he rather looked forward and accepted the loss. He knew that it would come one day and chose to stand firm with his aspirations.

 

Wallowing aside, the magnificence of the view at the beachfront is paradise to the six-foot Kim Mingyu. He decides to take a walk at the thin strip of sand perfect for his feet to dip in the water whilst the waves continuously hinting at his toes. Amidst all of that, his attention budged towards the mermaid statue upon the rocks at the end of the strip.

 

If he heard it right according to the locals, a mermaid was caught here on her last breaths after suffering so much due to dynamite fishing. The government becoming aware of the strange occurrences happening in the area took the body for studies unknown. The community memorialized this by erecting a statue on the spot where they found her, along with a plaque inscribing her last words. Apparently, she was fluent in 13 languages and chose Latin to state this. The beauty of this classical language is alluring.

 

* * *

 

“Seems like they were mesmerized by her beauty, Wonwoo.” said Dino, who pointed his finger to a statue far beyond. It was a mermaid sitting idly atop a rock.

 

“I’ll just be here watching out for anything. Go.”

 

Wonwoo’s inquisitiveness brought his fins swimming towards the shore, just beneath the statue.

 

“They did you justice, Mom…at least on stone.” Wonwoo commented.

 

* * *

 

As Mingyu is nearing the statue, his thought focused on a familiar figure admiring the statue. He quietly snuck up towards the rocks. The figure is becoming more detailed, and becoming more similar to the statue. He had this face of quiet sorrow and coldness yet so warm and endearing. Once Mingyu has revealed himself to the merman, the merman’s fight-flight-freeze response was triggered.

 

Wonwoo froze in shock and fear and, at the same time, inched himself slowly into the water. His response was valid yet the power of his curiosity was more, thus preventing him fully from escaping.

 

“Do not fear me. I mean no harm.” assured Mingyu.

 

Unlike what the city-state of Aquos had taught to its children, he seemed trustworthy and true to his words.

 

“If you mind, what is your name?”

 

The kind gesture loosened his anxieties up and allowed him to feed the curiosity burning in him.

 

“Wonwoo.” he uttered.

 

“I’m Mingyu, by the way.” said Mingyu as he offered his hand towards the merman. Wonwoo did not leave him hanging.

 

“Woah. I mean, I thought you had it differently.”

 

“We’re not different than you think.” confirms Wonwoo, weirdly flexing off his intellect.

 

Both have finally warmed up. Wonwoo was more pleased that their prejudice in Aquos was unfounded. Mingyu sat on a rock and kept asking questions to his newfound friend.

 

“What brought you here?”

 

Wonwoo was hesitant to bring up his past yet he has to keep the conversation going.

 

“My mother.” replied Wonwoo, afterwards looking up towards the statue.

 

“She was your mom?! On behalf of mankind, I am so sorry to have caused you such loss. It is painful, I know. But…we’ll get through it.”

Wonwoo was bewildered by Mingyu who seemed willing to share sentiments. Mingyu could not muster up his emotions, letting his eyes bawl being reminded of the tragedy occurred in his adolescence. The older was even more touched to see a human having similar fates.

 

With it, he held Mingyu by the knees and brought himself closer to console him.

 

“We shouldn’t cry over spilled milk for a long time. All we can do now is smile for them and live out the rest of our lives happily; because that is the ultimate thing they hope for us. So let’s…”

 

Wonwoo’s train of thought was cut short by the call underwater. He’s in big trouble.

 

“Promise me you’ll keep this to every human out there?”

 

“I promise. I’ll see you again here?”

 

“I have to go.” Wonwoo rushed.

 

Kim Mingyu made his heart prevalent over his mind again. He pecked Wonwoo’s lips.

 

“I love you.” voiced Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo swam away rapidly. Mingyu looked afar until Wonwoo dove into the water back from where he came. The thought kept going about what happen but his hunger was stronger. It was time to see what the lovebirds have done to his domicile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this gets good reception I'll continue posting. Now, I'm off to chapter 5.
> 
> Did u see the JunHao? Keep reading folks.


	3. Chapter 3

“I saw what I saw. He’s not gonna like it, hyung.”

 

“Chan, whatever you saw up there was nothing okay? We were never there. We never came up to the surface. Can you please keep it a secret for me?” pleaded Prince Wonwoo.

 

Chan isn’t the type to be dishonest but he can sense the begging and sincere tone of his hyung, something that he can never resist, not even in a million years. The idea has bothered Lee Chan as he returned to their quarters, wherein the rest of the personal sprites reside. They are treated with a great measure of benevolence by the monarch for their services to the royal family.

 

Joshua worriedly asked, “Where have you been? Your master is in so much trouble.”

 

“Nothing, we just went to her mausoleum, that’s all.” he replied.

 

Dino, who was trying to conceal his trembling hands, did concern the rest for his unusual mannerism.

 

 “Are you okay?” Seokmin inquired.

 

“Are you hiding something?” Hansol teased without context.

 

“No…I’m fine. It was just a long day. I think I’m going to snooze for a while.”

 

“Aren’t you eating? At least take a bite before napping for the afternoon, we’ll wake you when he needs you for something. Would that cheer you up? said Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan is truly a motherly figure among the sprite-servants. Despite the tedious task of taking care of the royal necessities, he still makes time to take care of his younger sprites. “They still have a long way to go” as Jeonghan always thought.

 

“You always knew me well, hyung.” said Chan, who pinched Jeonghan’s cheeks like it’ll never end.

 

* * *

 

“I’m full, but at the same time empty.”

 

It’s that time of the week for Kim Mingyu’s weekly mukbang broadcast. With the blue scenery draping the set and the breathtaking visual that he is, no doubt he makes it to the top of YouTube’s trending every week. Despite of his god-tier physique, he can munch a whole lot and still maintain his six-pack; admirable indeed.

“What’s with the long stare?” asked Minghao.

 

Apparently, he took his new boyfriend to the bus station. Junhui still has to go home for his cat-themed café. Who are we joking? He really went back for his cats.

  
“Were you satisfied with my bed?”

 

“You want to try it with me? You seem alone and in need of…” Minghao kidded, his hand making its way just above the subtle bulge on Mingyu’s pants. Mingyu responded with some hostility; taking Minghao’s hand and throwing it away.

 

“Fuck off, boy. You have a cutely whimsical boyfriend now.”

 

Xu Minghao eased the semi-sexual tension that occurred. “Chill, Kim Mingyu, I was just playing with you… On a serious note, what’s with a long stare earlier? Was it another flashback? At this rate, I’ll really find you a date out of pity in photography class.”

 

“What would you do if you met…someone…extraordinary? Someone you just can’t get your mind off… the kind that comes like one in a million? Yet someone you can’t see every day for a lot of reasons?”

 

“Bro, is it really you?”

 

Mingyu is having none of his shit antics. “Would you answer that or not?” he asks.

 

“Geez. Well, the way I see it, you’ve found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. You should at least begin making sure you meet that someone more often than not…What was she like?”

 

Kim Mingyu disproved his idea, “Fucker, it’s he.”

 

“But I thought you’re…never mind.” Minghao shrugged his misconception and lent his ears to him.

 

Mingyu composed his answer as he walked around the living room with enough jubilation to light up the world. “Well, he has his face that seems cold but I can feel he’s warmer than he looks. He is pretty straightforward and the same time intelligent. He is…”

 

“…perfect?” Minghao finishes the sentence. He needs no more words to convince him that his roommate found someone special.

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Mingyu happily said, simultaneously letting the sofa catch his body.”

 

“What was his name? Where was he from? The way you described it, it’s pretty far from here.”

 

Mingyu’s excitedness could have easily brought his mouth to speak the name of Wonwoo, yet he held back. He wanted to keep his name to himself; an extraordinary creature aka merman like Wonwoo is not to be shared. He wants the name Wonwoo to be for him and only him, with hopes that he’d treat his name the same.  It’s a great thing someone familiar called him, so the topic swung to whatever thing that the caller wants to impart.

 

It’s Seungkwan.

 

“Hey, Kim Mingyu!” said Seungkwan whose tone is a wee bit distressed. Although he is younger than Mingyu, Mingyu himself told Seungkwan to stop calling him hyung; and he respects that.

 

“What is it, Anpanman?” the joke still persisted since high school.

 

“Haven’t you received the notification I sent?”

 

“Has it been three months already? I mean, have you found employees?”

 

“That’s another reason to come. You have to hurry and see who I hired.”

 

Manager Boo has ended the call.

 

“It’s Seungkwan. He wants us to warm up his new café. Let’s go.”

 

“You haven’t answered my question yet.”

 

“You know I have no obligation to tell you anything, right?”

 

“Are you playing with me for us wetting your bed?”

 

“You did FUCKING WHAT ON MY BED?”

 

“Nothing. You’ve heard nothing from me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You came to the humans?” the King scolded.

 

“No, I did not!” said Wonwoo.

 

“Sorry, Your Majesty.” apologized Seokmin, who was cowering in fear behind the monarch.

 

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. You may leave now, you have done well.” the King put his sprite at ease. Seokmin immediately left the throne room and went back to their quarters. To everyone’s surprise, Lee Chan threw a punch to the face of the arriving sprite. The sprites are in chaos right now.  Joshua came to Chan’s side and tightly held him by the arms. Jeonghan quickly went to check Seokmin.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?” lashed Chan.

 

“Sorry, Channie. I overheard your conversation earlier and it did seem pretty wrong not to tell his Majesty.” Lee Seokmin defended.

 

“DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM?” Chan spoke with a mix of worry and anger. His heart could not take not being there for his prince; he only calmed the prince a few hours ago and now he has been put into another bad position. He struggled and managed to loosen Joshua’s grip on him. Jeonghan covered Seokmin by his embrace, yet it seemed the welfare of Wonwoo is above all; above his life.

 

Chan is upset. It has been an emotionally tough day for Wonwoo. As he runs to find Wonwoo, his hand was grabbed and along with it, his body was pulled to the direction of the grabber. He couldn’t believe it. It’s Wonwoo; he who has tears running through his ethereal face and kept swimming to the ends of the realm underwater. He wants to escape. He cannot take it anymore. He couldn’t find any valid and logical reason for him to stay.

 

“Do it on me.”

 

Chan innocently replied, “Do what, hyung?”

 

“I’m not stupid, Chan. All sprites know how to turn mermaids into humans.”

 

“I can’t do it, hyung.” he refused.

 

“Lee Chan, please.”

 

“Sorry Wonwoo hyung, I can never bring myself to do it on you. What would I do without you by my side?”

 

Wonwoo inched closer to Chan and hugged him. He wants to take Chan with him but he knows water sprites can never be human.

 

“Oh, Lee Chan. It hurts me as well to leave you like this but you know I’ll never find the peace of mind here. I want you to know that my love for you here and on the surface will never change, okay?”

 

Wonwoo kissed his personal sprite by the forehead. As much as it pains him to see his master leave, he understood where Wonwoo was coming from. Lee Chan could not hold his tears back at the suddenness of the events. He began mouthing a specific chant.

 

“Once you step on the surface, your fins will disappear. You’ll have legs. Are you sure you want to do this.” explained Lee Chan.

 

“I have to. Please stay happy for me.” Wonwoo bid goodbye. He now swam to the surface. Lee Chan can only do so much. He stared at the figure of his prince slowly disappearing.

 

“Take me with you, Wonwoo. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sike hahaha i decided to post it today
> 
> hope u like the new ship uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long, I had to find motivation again. Please continue reading, commenting, giving kudos, recommending this quick read lol
> 
> Also, there will be a special chapter.

“Seungcheol?”

 

“What does it look like, kid?”

 

It was beyond their realm of imagination that their *once* student body president became an employee to Boo Seungkwan, who’s 2 or 3 years younger. Apparently, Seungcheol is a working student nowadays.

 

“Can you not shame my barista and just order?”

 

“On the house?”

 

“Fine, on the house…but just this one time.”

 

Minghao and Mingyu the freeloaders celebrate their free coffee. Seungkwan also told Seungcheol to make some for himself and join them in the conversation. Talk about missed connections. It was going fine when the chimes hanging at the doorway rang.

 

“Welcome to…” Seungkwan’s welcome remarks were interrupted by the sight. Everyone was in shock for the naked piece of art that came to this place.  Mingyu was pretty late to react since he was busy on his Instagram story, but as he turned around, he was way more shocked and happy. Apparently the man was looking for him and only him and roamed the town in the nude.

 

_It’s Jeon Wonwoo._

 

Mingyu was fast to react. He did not have time to worry about not finishing his drink. He clutched Wonwoo by the arm and ran away. Oh man, so many questions that needs definite answers.

 

* * *

 

 

Chan is devastated.

 

One minute he was able to wipe Jeon Wonwoo’s tears. The next, he had to say goodbye for a long time; probably forever.

 

It would have meant the world to him if the prince loved him back, more than being his servant *slash* adopted brother; yet he knew that it’ll never happen. His feelings for the prince grew over time, and found solace in making Wonwoo happy, fulfilling his needs. Chan loved him so much he’d be willing to take all of his burdens for that bright smile that sparkles all throughout the observable universe.

 

Jeonghan knew how important Wonwoo is to Chan and the pain of losing loved ones he had experienced long before is excruciating. Jeonghan is an observer type. He already perceived that Wonwoo will just lose it and leave; and by the way things are going inside the palace, he knew Chan needs him the most at this time. He calmly went to Lee Chan and sat beside him. Jeonghan brought his hand onto the side of Chan’s head and nudged it so that it lay upon his shoulders.

 

“I want to go with him. He needs me now more than ever. Hyung, I know you have a way. Please help me be with him. I’ll do everything. Anything.”

 

“You could…”

 

He did not have second thoughts and quickly began stripping as a desperate act of begging for help but Jeonghan isn’t that type of person to ask for obscene favors whenever someone asks him for help. Jeonghan asked him to stop. He was testing Lee Chan.

 

“You do love him so much. Yet there nothing we really can do at this point but hope for the best.”

 

Silence prevailed in the room.

 

“Is this the pain of loving and being left behind? …of unrequited love?”

 

“Oh Channie, there are things that really cannot be. I do not want to invalidate feelings but that pain? It’s part of the experience of living and loving. You may not understand this now but what you’re feeling right now? It’s a phase.” he reassured.

 

“What should I do? Without him, I’m nothing.”

 

“I don’t know if you’re talking about your feelings or your job, but then the best way of moving forward is to take a break from romance. Give importance to your needs and your interests. When you’ve fixated your life on that one person, it’s gonna be hard but I know you’re old enough to get through it easy. Find yourself a hobby. Besides, the king is gracious enough that he’ll never leave you behind.”

 

“Sorry, Chan.” whispered Seokmin, who sat beside him.

 

“I brought him too with me to fix your shit together. You’ll be here for a long time and we don’t want burning bridges at this stage.”

 

“Sorry, too. I got carried away and gave you that…black area around your eye.”

 

“I would have done the same if I was in your shoes. Jeonghan’s right. You do love the prince.”

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Sorry, Channie.” Jeonghan apologized.

 

And they shook hands, burying everything in the hatchet and moving forward. Lee Chan still have a lot of getting used to now that his master, his world, his shining savior is gone. Lucky for him, the rest of the sprites are there for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim Mingyu was panting at how quick he sprinted to his home. He has so many questions and all of them are about to be answered now that they have all the time in the world. Mingyu doesn’t give in to the carnal pleasures of sexual intercourse easily, so the way Wonwoo came to him failed to tempt him; even though he’s sexy as fuck. He offered Wonwoo his whole wardrobe for him to choose an outfit.

 

“First off, here’s for the peck on my lips.” said Wonwoo, who pinched Mingyu by the biceps. Mingyu did not mind the sensation that it gave him. He wants answers.

 

“I know you have many questions, so let’s get started, Mingyu. It’s gonna be a long night.”

 

“Sure.” Mingyu could have said so much but he’s still in awe at his guest. Mingyu doesn’t know how to provide for Wonwoo’s needs; but he knows he has to try. He’d prepared a humble meal; three packs of _ramyeon_ for them to share.

 

“You’re human now right? You have to try this.” Mingyu invited.

 

It seems like Wonwoo grew some fondness for _ramyeon_. He likes the spicy sensation for every drop of the broth that passes through his taste buds down to his esophageal tract. Wonwoo began the conversation in the living room, both of them sitting in the sofa.

 

“I gave up my princely status back there.”

 

Mingyu was shook by his pronouncement but he’d rather listen to him and know him more than react to every little thing he tells.

 

“Aren’t you gonna ask why?”

 

“I want you to tell me everything you ought to tell me; then I’ll throw in what I think.”

 

“You were the first that came into my mind when I wanted to escape my old life. I no longer found happiness down there. I wanted to start anew and take back my life into my hands. Let me ask you, was it wrong?”

 

“Frankly, no; but one has to realize that there will always be things that will not go our way. I will respect your life choices.”

 

“There’s this one thing I’d ask from you.”

 

“Let me guess; you want to stay here with me and guide you to the new life you’ve chosen?”

 

“I was about to ask if you want to date me but hey, that sounds better.”

 

“I knew it…wait, what?”

 

“There’s something about you that makes me flutter. _Kilig_ is the right word. Do you understand what that Filipino term means?”

 

“Yeah I do. I’ve been to Cebu before and heard that from a bystander; she said she was _kinikilig_ when she saw me.”

 

“I want to try us. You’re the only one I’ve got here. I was going ask you the same question you’ve thought but I think you got the gist already. You’re not as … as I have thought.”

 

“Oh geez, you’re making me change my mind.”

 

Wonwoo knew he had to find himself an ally in this new world for him. He moved closer to the younger and wrapped his arms around. He laid his head on Mingyu’s chest.

 

“You did leave quite an impression on me.  You broke all my preconceptions on your kind. You already did it on my lips so you did linger on my thoughts for a while. I won’t say ‘I love you too’ just yet. We’re still ‘testing out the waters’ as you humans put it.”

 

Mingyu laid his head on Wonwoo’s head in response. His embrace nudged Wonwoo’s body closer to him.

 

“I couldn’t take you off my mind either. I’ve seen many humans but there’s no one like you. I would’ve asked you first and I’d always say yes to you.”

 

Wonwoo low-key huffed and unleashed that iconic smile of his.

 

“What do we do now?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Let’s go to the boardwalk tomorrow. Just in time, the festival is bound to begin tomorrow night. Let me give you my world. Let’s just keep talking.” asked Mingyu.

 

“How about sleeping? That sounds fun.” Wonwoo suggested and went to Mingyu’s room.

 

Mingyu repeated what Wonwoo said in a mocking voice.

 

“I heard that.” Wonwoo implied.


	5. Chapter 5

It was that time of the year again for that iconic festival in the beach town. The attractions in the boardwalk are something not to be missed by locals and visitors alike, most especially in nighttime, where the lamps and the string of bulbs swinging overhead illuminate the boardwalk.

Mingyu could not be happier today. His hopelessness of encountering the magnificent Jeon Wonwoo was conquered by the happiness he’s feeling right now for having him by his side on this night.

 

“Are you sure this is safe?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

And Mingyu let Wonwoo try the stick of cotton candy. Like a child who’s basking in so much sugar, he couldn’t be excited enough. Wonwoo is immersing himself into his new life, the human lifestyle. The excitement Wonwoo’s feeling right now brought them to the carousel. He has become filled with child-like euphoria and wonder, bringing him back to the time when he was truly happy.

 

Little did they know Minghao and Junhui has been creeping up on him. Mingyu ran off earlier lunch time never to be seen again and it did concern Minghao. Good thing Junhui was there, whose idea was to surprise them and go for a double date once the sun sets.

 

“Where have you been? Is this the one you’ve been hiding for the past hours, Mingyu? Pardon me…” asked Minghao who was waiting for Wonwoo to continue his thought by stating his name, offering his hand for a handshake.

 

Wonwoo happily complied. “Wonwoo.”

 

“Wonwoo, didn’t you know he’s head over heels for you?”

 

Mingyu couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Why don’t we go through all the games?” Jun encouraged.

 

“That sounds fun!”

 

And so they went through all the games in one go. It’s Junhui’s treat using the profits from his café. Mingyu couldn’t keep up with Wonwoo and the rest so he called him to sit at the bench for a while.

 

“What’s wrong with you, Mingyu? Aren’t you having fun, boyfriend?”

 

Much to his amazement that Wonwoo used that word, the sinking feeling is strong.

 

“Yeah, only for you. I can’t keep up with you; I feel more like I’m babysitting a kid than dating.”

 

“Sorry…I have never felt this free in my whole life. Didn’t you want this?”

 

“Well, yes but don’t be sorry. I understand. I’m just not used to expending energy this much and this fast.”

 

“No, it’s not okay. Let me be the mature one here and ask you; what do you want to do?”

 

* * *

 

 

Aquos is going fine, but the palace isn’t.

 

Chan has been summoned by the King to talk about one topic and one topic only.

 

_Wonwoo._

 

“How have you been faring well with what happened yesterday?” the King asked.

 

“So far, so good, Your Majesty.” he mused.

 

The King went straight to the point. “You’re his most trusted servant, so I want you to be honest with me.”

 

“What is it, Your Majesty?”

 

The King had to collect some courage to be slapped with cold-hard truth.

 

“What does my son…think of me? Does he hate me?”

 

Chan did not expect to be asked with such a question. He has only been hearing one side of the “problem”. Now maybe the only chance to clear things out and quite possibly make Wonwoo return.

 

“He can never bring himself to hate you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Allow my candor to come through, your Majesty.” Chan requested.

 

“Granted.”

 

“You both never brought yourselves to hate each other. It’s a typical father-son conflict, all driven by ego. You could have just cooled down and talked it through. Then none of this would have happened.”

 

The pain is still there. Lee Chan wept in presence of his love’s father. It was coming back to him.

 

“Are you okay, Chan?”

 

The kid was shy but he had to let it out. “I…I miss your son so much, Your Majesty.”

 

“So the rumors were true. What made you fall for my son?”

 

“Your…Majesty, I may be exaggerating but he deserves all the love in the world. I laugh when he laughs with that deep voice. And I’m saddened whenever he loses it with his emotions. He’s that kid whom you want to cherish forever.”

 

The King was smiling from ear to ear as Wonwoo’s personal servant expressed his feelings.

 

“I see, have you thought of dying for him?”

 

Chan had to wipe his own tears before proceeding on answering the King’s question.

 

“Every single day, Your Majesty. I want to defend him whenever…you deride him without hearing his side. I’m afraid you’ll take my head off when I did.”

 

“At first, I would have thought of you like that but then you would have earned my respect, and quite possibly my blessing.” he explained.

 

A few moments later and the King realized what he had said to Chan.

 

“Chan, I’m so sorry for mentioning that. I want you to make a fresh start with how your life’s been going.”

 

“No problem, Your Majesty. I do want to move on and be happy for myself. Please excuse me.”

 

Chan had to let himself out but one question from the monarch impeded his exit.

 

“Would you want him to return to Aquos?”

 

“If he is now open to fixing things through.” replied Chan.

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu bought a Chinese lantern.

 

It wouldn’t be called a Lantern Festival after all.

 

“Can’t we just release it at the shore?” the skeptic Wonwoo asked.

 

Kim Mingyu even rented a boat just for this night.

 

“I promise you, the view here is unlike any other.”

 

Wonwoo just trusted Mingyu and once the clock stroke 11, it happened. Wonwoo saw the beauty of lanterns as if seeing the stars and the galaxies at a near distance.

 

“It’s beautiful, Mingyu.”

 

“I know.” he replied, who was looking at Wonwoo with the backdrop of hundreds of lanterns.

 

Wonwoo looked to him. It’s that gaze one will have difficulty evading.

 

“Thank you. For everything you’ve done to me.”

 

“You should pay me for the _ramyeon_ though.”

 

“With this?” taunted Wonwoo, who looked at Mingyu’s eyes with all admiration; shortening the distance between their lips until, _Boom._

 

“No, like this.” Mingyu was competitive as he initiated the kiss which led to making out in the middle of the waters. Mingyu ends the kiss and the captivated look on Wonwoo’s face is to die for.

 

“Won’t you release that?” Wonwoo pointed out, pointing his finger to the lantern.

 

Mingyu showed off by positioning himself at the edge of the boat. The waves however worked against him and lost his balance; falling into the water.

 

“MINGYU!” Wonwoo shrieked.

 

Kim Mingyu panicked and struggled to keep himself afloat. Wonwoo did try everything to call the attention of the nearest rescue boat. Yet before the Coast Guard arrived, Mingyu was nowhere to be seen. Wonwoo wanted to dive and rescue the younger himself but he was rather brought back to land where Jun and Minghao were there.

 

“What happened?” Minghao frantically asked.

 

“Mingyu…Mingyu fell into the water! I can save him! I can swim!”

 

“Yes you can, but the Coast Guard is already there to rescue him so have faith on them!” Junhui tried to calm the panicking Wonwoo but alas; the universe was working against the merman turned human.

 

It was loud and audible from one of the Guard’s radio.

 

“We have visual on a floating object, seems to be wearing a loosely buttoned shirt and jeans.”

 

Wonwoo was broken again.

 

Kim Mingyu was taken from him by some twisted fate. Every second of the rescue boat nearing the shore is crushing to his heart. He lost another loved one, again. The men brought a cadaver bag and asked Wonwoo to identify the body and the sight just unleashed the waterworks in his eyes.

 

It is Mingyu.

 

Lifeless Kim Mingyu.

 

Kim Mingyu who was over the top for Jeon Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo fell to his knees. His hands went towards Mingyu’s corpse. The Guards, knowing this is outright violation of their protocol, let this one slid through their fingers. Wonwoo brought the body, settled it on his lap and raised Mingyu’s upper body. With it, he released a piercing scream; of sadness and sorrow. He then moved his face towards Mingyu’s; their noses in-contact.

 

“Wake up. Wake up, Mingyu! WAKE UP, KIM MINGYU! THIS IS NOT FUNNY, C’MON MINGYU WAKE UP!”

 

He kept lightly slapping Mingyu’s face, hoping that he’ll respond. Even the guards themselves who have this machismo that opposes homosexual relationships teared up at the sight. Minghao and Junhui cannot bear to see Mingyu dead and their new friend Wonwoo suffering in grief and pain. They went down on their knees as well and comforted Wonwoo. Wonwoo no longer has the willpower to say anything and just wept.

 

To think, Wonwoo’s day began well and now it’s as if he never escaped the misfortunes.

 

“Don’t leave me, Mingyu. I am nothing without you. Nothing.”

 

The Guards have to cut it short and returned the corpse back into the bag, bringing the body to the nearest funeral parlor. The people who watched the situation unfold at the beach began leaving. Within minutes, Wonwoo, Junhui, and Minghao were left alone.

 

“Am I doomed to live painfully all my fucking life? Have I done wrong?” Wonwoo asked himself.

 

Minghao is confused at what has transpired in the past hour. He decided to bring Wonwoo back to the house and Jun helped him stand up and walk. The valley of tears was up in Wonwoo’s alley. Every step towards the house means an ever increasing gap away from Mingyu. Wonwoo cannot stop from crying. The couple who was with him can only do so much to alleviate the sadness of Jeon Wonwoo. He came to the surface to find happiness. Now he regrets it so much.

 

“I should not have forced myself here. Mingyu would have reached his dreams if it wasn’t for me. I’m sorry, Mingyu. I’m…sorry.” he said, triggering the tear ducts all over again. It will be the longest night; the loneliest night all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it had to happen to him. I did warn u guys about that. Please trust in how the story will go and keep reading, recommending, commenting, or giving kudos or whatever pleases your heart. 
> 
> Also as of today, I have 5 chapters and a special left to write; not to mention the finished ones waiting to be posted.


	6. Chapter 6

One week has gone by since Kim Mingyu met his unfortunate ending. Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui decided to stay with Wonwoo.

 

Jeon Wonwoo is a mess. He went for a walk outside, trying to avoid seeing the ocean in which the very life of his boyfriend was taken from him. He tries to seek comfort with the statue of her mother. He finally saw the plaque with her final words. Her last words weren’t in Latin, juxtaposing the idiocy of whoever told that it was in Latin; and Wonwoo can read and understand it clearly.

**내** **원우야** **,** **너를** **사랑해** **.**

_My Wonwoo, I love you._

Even at the end, she only thought of Wonwoo and Wonwoo alone. Unlike before, Jeon Wonwoo has no one by his side when he approaches a memorial to her mother. He gathered up every last bit of thought and conveyed it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Wonwoo-ya.” said Chan who looked at Jeon Wonwoo from afar. He had every reason to come to his master, the love of his life, but he had to deal with something else.

 

“I’m doing this because I love you so much. I will let you go now.” uttered Lee Chan and went back to Aquos.

 

* * *

 

 

“I never got used to the pain, Mom.” he spoke.

 

“Help me get through this again, Mom. I am still new to this world.”

 

Wonwoo was left in silent contemplation. He can still recall what his sprite-servant told him.

 

_We can’t cry forever over spilled milk._

The merman turned human had no choice but face the world he chose to inhabit. He was lucky that he had found some allies in the surface. He reminded himself that Kim Mingyu wouldn’t like it if he saw him in a mess, a gruesome mixture of regret and mourning. The sun was setting when he decided to return back to the house. Although the house can spark so much memories and pain, he chose not to think like that, a glow-up from when her mother passed away.

 

He caught the two on the sofa sleeping, with their heads leaning on one another. They tried their best to stay up all night to keep Wonwoo accompanied. Anyone can sense the exhaustion in them yet they figured they also needed that company after losing a friend, a close friend. Xu Minghao sensed that Wonwoo arrived after his walk at the beach.

 

“Are you hungry? Let me reheat this for you, okay?” Minghao asked.

 

Apparently, they cooked up something for him.

 

Wonwoo sat at the counter and waited for whatever they cooked for him.  They prepared _ramyeon_. Of all the things, why _ramyeon_? Wonwoo took the spoon and went for the broth. One spoonful. Two spoonfuls. It’s back to him. It was his first meal with Mingyu and it was special to him since Mingyu prepared it for him. How he prepared the noodles was incomparable to what he is chowing now.

 

“How was it? Was it good?” Minghao inquired.

 

Wonwoo brought the spoon back down.

 

“I miss him so much.”

 

Minghao slammed the counter out of frustration. It was never in his persona to be sad for a long time, yet it’s different when it’s Mingyu. His roommate, the owner of the house they’re staying, the companion he had when the roads were rough. The sound awakened Junhui and turned his head back at the kitchen wherein the drama unfolded. Junhui quickly went to Minghao’s side and hugged him. He permitted his boyfriend to wet his clothes with his tears.

 

“Why does it have to be so soon?” Minghao cried.

 

Minghao also knew that a terminal point to human life is inevitable but the suddenness of it with Mingyu’s hasn’t sunk in into his mind pretty well.

 

Wonwoo bowed his head down and brought his hands to cover his teary eyes; wiping every trace of it. He looked back up and saw Junhui opening his other arm and inviting Wonwoo. He never asked for a hug but he knew he needed one. He stood up and went to Junhui; one arm rubbing Minghao’s back and the other wrapped around Junhui’s back. Wonwoo brought his head to lie on Minghao’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, we are sad about everything that happened in one week. We can’t stay like this.” told Junhui.

 

“We have to move forward or he won’t like it seeing us grieving.”

 

“Wonwoo, why don’t you stay at my lake house for the meantime? It wouldn’t be a great idea for you to stay here. Go manage the cat café for me, I believe you’ll like it there.” he suggested to Wonwoo, prompting the latter to raise his head.

 

“I’ll stay here and take care of Minghao.” Junhui continued. Minghao lifted his head, afterwards Junhui wiping his tears.

 

The offer was tempting for Wonwoo. He had to collect himself and start anew. Junhui was so gracious when he offered to let Wonwoo stay in his home. The thinnest silver lining out of this tragedy was Wonwoo trusting humans and gaining trust from humans. He went to Mingyu’s room which was his room as well. He remembered enough that Mingyu’s wardrobe is his wardrobe, too. He took one of Mingyu’s duffel bags and put the clothes that he chose.

 

He sat on Kim Mingyu’s bed, his left hand hovering through the bed sheets. He looked around the room one more time. In here, he found consolation. In here, he found peace with Mingyu. In here, he regained his happiness again. All of that became memories that he’ll never experience again.

 

“I have to go on, Mingyu. I have to live for both of us.”

 

Wonwoo’s right hand clutched his chest where his heart lays.

 

“I never got to say ‘I love you’ to you. Thank you for being there for me…when I gave up my fins for legs.”

 

He stood up and went out of the room. He held onto the door knob one last time and closed the room. It was time to write a new chapter in Wonwoo’s life. Minghao and Junhui were waiting for him at the door step.

 

“Let’s go?” asked Junhui. Minghao has finally stopped his silent sobbing.

 

With one final look around the house, the couple ushered Wonwoo to the bus station; leaving the beach town from once he walked in full nudity, hoping for everything in his life to be better.

 

* * *

 

 

_Wake up._

_He needs you._

_Always be there for him._

 

These repeating echoes coming from some sender is so real.

 

Alas, a blinding light shone upon his sight.

 

“WONWOO!” shouted Mingyu.

 

It did call the attention of his fellows who were taking care of him. It seemed like they wore outlandish outfits similar to supernatural beings.

 

He looked upon himself and he wore the same.

 

For once, he thought he died; as if all of his time on Earth was fleeting memories.

 

“Am I alive?” Kim Mingyu asks again.

 

“’Yes you are, sprite.” someone replied.

 

 _“Sprite?”_ he thought.

 

“I’m Jeonghan, the head of the royal water sprites. You’re Mingyu right?” he said.

 

“Wait, there seems to be some misunderstanding. I am a human, not some being from the myths; and how did you know my name?”

 

“Take a look outside.” Jeonghan suggested.

 

Mingyu stood up from some makeshift bed and peered through the window. What the head sprite said was true. He was right. He looked upward and could see the light blue radiance due to the sun. He was underwater alright.

 

“Time to suspend your disbelief, kid. Welcome to Aquos, Mingyu.” Jeonghan welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank u for reading and hope u give it a kudos if u like it.
> 
> Like always, please trust how the story will go.


	7. Chapter 7

Mingyu is still not well adjusted to the duties of a royal servant at the underwater city-state of Aquos. It’s a blessing that the rest of the sprites were as helpful as they can be. One night, the sprites gathered at their quarters to really know more about their new comrade.

 

“Have you adjusted to your new duties? It can be tiring at first but you’ll get used to it.” Jeonghan asked.

 

“Kind of, I’m learning every day. Thank you, hyung.” he replied.

 

Seokmin admitted, “We know you’re lying, Mingyu. You’re doing your responsibilities fine, yet…”

 

“Is there something you want to tell us?” Joshua followed up.

 

Kim Mingyu figured he had to let it out, in hopes of someone might understand him.

 

“I was a human. I’m not supposed to be here, being a sprite and all.”

 

“Mingyu, no one was born a water sprite. We all had to come from something.” Jeonghan told.

 

Chan added, “I was an orphan who was picked up by the prince.”

 

 _“The prince.”_ Mingyu thought. Everything came back to him.

 

“I died. I drowned in this ocean. That’s why I’m here.”

 

Silence. An even striking thought came to him.

 

“Wonwoo, he’s your prince right?” Mingyu inquired.

 

Everyone’s eyes went to Mingyu.

 

“How did you know?” Jeonghan questioned.

 

“I…I met him back on the surface.”

 

“You did?” Seokmin curiously exclaimed; his attention went more onto Mingyu’s words.

 

Their shock was succeeded by curiosity.

 

“After he turned into a human, he went to find me. I let him stay in my house.”

 

It’s all coming back to Mingyu.

 

“Wonwoo…Wonwoo and I were dating. I fell off a boat and…”

 

“Wonwoo needs me. I have to see him again.”

 

Lee Chan who was listening in stillness, walked out.

 

“Is there something in what I said?”

 

* * *

 

 

“One iced Americano, large, to go.”

 

“One large iced Americano, to go!” Wonwoo ordered.

 

“Would that be all? That’ll be $8.”

 

The customer handed his card to Wonwoo. Wonwoo swiped and returned it to the customer.

 

“Can I touch the cat?”

 

“Sorry, closing hours. Here you go.” Wonwoo handed the cup.

 

“Thank you.” said the customer, afterwards leaving the establishment.

 

“You did well today, Hansol.”

 

“Thanks, boss. I’ll finish cleaning the blenders then I’m off.”

 

Wonwoo is smart, no question. In a span of six weeks, he got the hang of Jun’s business. So far, Wonwoo and Hansol have a great dynamic in the workplace. Hansol’s the barista and Wonwoo’s…Wonwoo has the rest; cleaning the tables, serving the drinks, taking care of the cats. Fifteen minutes are up since the last customer ordered, Hansol left work. Jeon Wonwoo was left alone in the cat café.

 

Junhui has strictly ordered not to let the felines out after closing hours but Wonwoo intuitively knows that even Jun himself likes to exempt himself from this rule every once in a while. Wonwoo took only one out of its rooms; his favorite one out of the bunch.

 

The cat is being playful and hid under his chair. Sadly, he was caught by Junhui; who was with Minghao and Seungkwan.

 

“What are you doing, Wonwoo?” Junhui asked with a hint of disappointment.

At that moment on, he knew he - kind of - fucked up.

 

“Stop that, Junhui. You yourself cannot even follow that rule of yours.”

 

Jeon Wonwoo’s intuition was validated.

 

“Fine.” Junhui agreed; initiating a short kiss with Minghao.

 

 _“How sweet.”_ Wonwoo thought.

 

“Seems like you’re doing well here.” Seungkwan commented.

 

Minghao added, “Yeah bro, I’m digging this look on you.”

 

Wonwoo has finally fitted in with humans after six months. No one has any recollection whatsoever of his past.

 

“Do you want anything with me? Fucking seems like it.”

 

“We just want to invite you to our wedding, geez. Can you please be more accommodating with us?” Minghao said.

 

“Just help yourselves or whatever.”

 

Luckily, Wonwoo has stocked with cans of beer to last for the night.

 

“We’ve known each other for long and you already know so much about us, yet we still don’t know anything about you.” Seungkwan noted.

 

“Actually…”

 

“No, shut up Seungkwan. If he doesn’t want to open up, then respect it. At least he trusts us already and that’s what matters more.” Minghao interrupted.

 

“Actually I was about to tell you.” Wonwoo confidently announced.

 

As Wonwoo properly introduced himself, they were shocked at the reality of Jeon Wonwoo. He knew they’ll probably not remember everything he told tonight.

 

After a few cans, Junhui stared at Wonwoo like he’s about to drop the biggest shit about something.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

“What is it, Jun?”

 

“Have you ever thought of…dating again?”

 

The question took Wonwoo to a surprise. Why he hasn’t tried finding someone again.

Minghao shushed Junhui but his boyfriend won’t stop his jibberish.

 

“No, Minghao. Shush me again and no dick for you.” sneered Junhui.

 

And so Minghao behaved himself; he does want his crotch badly.

 

“He’s not wrong, Wonwoo.” Seungkwan supported.

 

“He’s still with me.” Wonwoo whispered, feeling his heart with his right hand.

 

“You may not like this but I think you should allow yourself to find someone. I know it still hurts but we can’t be sad forever. Not everyone gets it at first try. We’re ‘testing out the waters’, remember?” Minghao advised.

 

Wonwoo remembers.

 

“Let me set you up; just this once. You’re not straight, right?” asked Seungkwan.

 

“I just don’t give a damn about gender anymore. Love is love.” Wonwoo responded.

 

“So, will you please try? It’s for your own good.” Minghao pleaded.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Lee Chan was the prince’s personal servant back here. Wonwoo meant the world to him, even before you met Wonwoo. When he left Aquos, Chan was in a mess. Please be sensitive when talking about him, okay? Oh yeah, there’s another thing you must know. Water sprites can never have their own human body, they can inhabit living bodies but that takes so much energy.”_

Mingyu went to Chan.

 

“I’m sorry, Chan.”

 

“Don’t think too much about it, I went a wee bit overboard earlier. I’m going forward with my life now.”

 

“Still, I’m sorry for earlier.” the older apologized.

 

“Mingyu, how much does Wonwoo mean to you?” Chan queried.

 

Mingyu thought about the answer very carefully.

 

“Look at the ocean we dwell now. It seems familiar, right? But beneath that familiarity lays many things to explore. That’s Wonwoo. There’s this something about him beyond the exterior. Warmth? Intelligence? Thoughtfulness? I don’t know but now I long him even more when I am away and there’s nothing to do about it. We can’t become humans anymore, right?”

 

Chan smiled.

 

“Was he happy up there?” he continued asking Mingyu about Wonwoo.

 

“Well, yes. It’s like he’s never had a childhood before.”

 

“He always yearned for that ecstatic feeling. You know, I was the one who took you when you were drowning that night. I knew you weren’t going to make it out there. Tell me, do you want to be together again?”

 

“Thank you, Lee Chan. Of course, why wouldn’t I wish for that? I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

 

“It’s already fine with me. I think you’d make a better…partner. I have some plan but there’s someone who you must meet first.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Today’s the day.”

Boo Seungkwan has set up this blind date at his café. Wonwoo’s date has already arrived at the café while Wonwoo himself, donning a simple shirt and straight cut pants combination, has to walk from the bus stop to the café. After some time, he has arrived.

 

“Sorry I’m late I had to come from the other town. I’m Wonwoo, by the way.”

 

“I’m Soonyoung. Please sit down with me.” said Soonyoung, who reciprocated the handshake.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The conversation went on. They have talked about anything and everything, whatever came to their minds. From little bits of personal experiences to the general things, surprisingly enough, they had some spark. It’s quite unexpected but it works. Unfortunately, time is not of the essence for Kwon Soonyoung. He has to go somewhere first.

 

“Sorry about this one. I do want to stay and be with you but I have to teach dance to kids. Maybe next time?”

 

“Why not continue this tonight, my place?”

 

“Tonight?”  


“You don’t have plans for tonight, right?”

 

“No, none at all.”

 

“I’ll text you the address later. 8 o’clock on the dot.”

 

“Sure thing, Wonwoo. Nice meeting you.”

 

“Nice meeting you too, Soonyoung.” bid Wonwoo and parted ways afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Junhui’s estate is a living proof of his hard work and Wonwoo gets to stay in this modest fruit of labor. Wonwoo knows his place in someone else’s house and he is responsible enough to take care of the house for which he temporary resides. Junhui is generous enough to give Wonwoo allowance after taking care of both his house and his business.

 

Wonwoo began clearing the place of its little messes in certain areas; some dusting here, some cleaning there. At first, he wasn’t used to doing it on his own. Although he knew how to do some chores, the water sprites always insisted and Wonwoo’s good heart always succumbed to their insistence.

Jun hit the jackpot at this spot. The lake which reflects the heavens above is a soothing sight. Realizing he had some time left before his houseguest arrives, he went for a walk around the lake. Junhui was affluent enough to light up the entire path encircling the lake and make sure no creature enters by walling up his property with concrete. Months have passed since Wonwoo moved in and the auditory pleasure of dried crackling leaves is comforting to him. He’d always walk around whenever he needs some quality time by himself.

 

Tonight, however, is unlike any other; his date is bound to visit. A few meters before finishing the walk, something caught Wonwoo’s eye. His curiosity sent signals to his legs; one step at a time. The silhouette is becoming more defined, having some similarity to a human figure.

 

 _“An intruder?”_ he thought.

 

“Who are you?” Wonwoo queried.

 

The figure sensed Wonwoo the observer. He turned around and Wonwoo was astonished and lost in his memories. Refusing to believe what he saw, he stepped backward; one at a time, hoping that it won’t follow him. Once at a safe distance, he ran back to the house, locking the glass door and unfurling the curtain.

 

* * *

 

 

He had waited for so long; for this day to come.

 

 _“To be one again with Wonwoo.”_   Mingyu told himself. He took the challenge set forth to him by Lee Chan, for his sake and kingdom’s sake. With the aid of the sprites, they found Wonwoo; and his location was a blessing because there’s…water. He waited…and waited…and waited. He had done everything to amuse himself out of boredom until finally he sensed Wonwoo getting closer to him. The anticipation is killing him.

“Who are you?” Wonwoo asked.

 

With all confidence, he revealed himself. He turned around and locked eyes with Wonwoo. This is the absolute fear, of being seen as what have become after an unfortunate end of a relationship. For Mingyu, Wonwoo seemed fine and have moved forward.

 

And so he asks himself, _“Will I win him back?”_

 

Wonwoo had enough with him as he stepped back and ran away from Mingyu.

 

“ _Does he still love me?”_

 

Persistence has the best of him. He will. He’ll do everything. He’ll do anything to bring him back. He took Wonwoo’s actions lightly and chose to think of tonight as the first step. It will be tedious but love will bring him back. Mingyu chose to trust in romance.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeon Wonwoo saw him again.

 

This time, the butterflies in his stomach was absent; unlike before when they first met back at the beach town.

 

Everything flashed back.

 

The pain of losing him.

 

The pain of moving forward.

 

For Wonwoo, he refused to believe Mingyu’s alive and present. It was a fickle of his imagination, he thought.

 

“No. He’s not there. He wasn’t there. You’re not thinking straight.” Wonwoo repeatedly reminded himself until a doorbell was heard. Wonwoo found distraction; Soonyoung has arrived. He went for the door and welcomed Soonyoung.

 

“Hi, Soonyoung! Come in.”

 

“Nice house, by the way.” Soonyoung replied as he let himself in.

 

“Thanks, it’s my friend’s by the way. Don’t worry, he isn’t here.”

 

“What are you planning, Wonwoo?”

“Nothing? What the fuck are you thinking?” he denied.

 

Without further ado, Soonyoung closed the front door and went for Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo, at first, was dumbfounded by Soonyoung’s actions. Nevertheless, he followed suit, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung; bringing Soonyoung to the couch to continue. Soonyoung’s right hand held Wonwoo by the nape as he gave wet kisses to Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo allowed himself to soft breaths of pleasure. Soonyoung let go of his nape and went for the shirt. He slowly lifted Wonwoo’s shirt as he continued on with his lips. Wonwoo was left with no choice but to let go of the kiss and submit to Soonyoung’s command, afterwards went back to his lips.

 

Soonyoung continued to dominate as he played with Wonwoo’s lips, pushing Wonwoo to lie on the couch. He took the younger’s both hands with his left and held it against the end of the sofa. Wonwoo kept enjoying his performance, eliciting a few short breaths enough to keep Soonyoung kissing. Soonyoung went for his neck and gifted it with soft kisses. He continued on romancing Wonwoo’s torso, descending to his abs. His right hand crawled towards Wonwoo’s nipple and played with it. Wonwoo couldn’t moan enough at how gratifying Soonyoung’s hands are navigating his body.

 

Jeon Wonwoo had to give back, fighting Soonyoung’s grip on his hands. Wonwoo held Soonyoung’s head and maneuvered it to wherever part he wants to be kissed. He brought Soonyoung up and began working it on him. He did the same on Soonyoung. He took off his shirt and laid him on the couch as kissed continuously. Soonyoung’s moans are loud, much like his personality when he’s not making out. As Soonyoung is getting pleased, he wraps his hand around Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo kept kissing his abs whilst playing with both nipples until…he stopped and looked to Soonyoung. Wonwoo’s beauty is mesmerizing even to humans, captivating Kwon Soonyoung.

 

“Can you lay down on me?” Soonyoung asks.

 

Wonwoo complied and laid his body on Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung gladly embraced Wonwoo with both his muscular arms and proceeded with the conversation.

 

“What now?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“I have neither condom nor lube with me.” Soonyoung replied.

 

“Should we go on like this…and talk?”

 

“That sounds nice.” Soonyoung reacted.

 

Soonyoung left hand fiddled with Wonwoo’s hair as Wonwoo’s cheek nestled on his chest.

 

“I think…I like this, a night just for the two of us.”

 

“Is it okay if I ask…about him?” Soonyoung pointed at the small polaroid resting upon the coffee table. Contrary to what he believed with Soonyoung’s eyes, he clearly saw that when it is more or less one meter from his line of sight.

 

This caught Wonwoo off-guard. Was he ready to open it up without hurting?

 

“I won’t force you if you’re not okay telling.”

 

“He was…my first love. I never thought I’d fall that easily for a guy. We were only dating for two days when he…died.”

 

“I’m sorry for asking that; I’m really sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Yes, those times were tough but I guess its fate. There’s nothing we can do but stand up and ache for everything in our lives to get better.”

 

“Wonwoo, why don’t we try…us?”

 

Wonwoo was taken aback and stood up. He sat on the couch with his feet. Soonyoung brought his upper body up, supported by his arms.

 

“I like you, Wonwoo. There’s this enigma surrounding you and it is…enchanting.”

 

Jeon Wonwoo could not believe what Kwon Soonyoung had said about him.

 

“Let’s walk this world, together.” Soonyoung invited.

 

After months of loneliness and continuous search for calm, Wonwoo knew he was ready again to find intimate connection.

 

“Why don’t we open up some wine and start tonight?” Wonwoo asked.

 

It was clear to Soonyoung, it’s a yes from Wonwoo the ever-enchanting human. He accepted the invite to walk this world together.

 

“Let me put on my shirt back while you prepare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kids so i'm in a good mood today that's why i posted 2 chapters.
> 
> also, i'm just 3 chapters away from finishing the fic so wish me good luck uwu.
> 
> please keep reading, commenting, and giving kudos to this quick trash read mwa


	9. Chapter 9

“Your Highness, he has arrived.” notified Lee Chan.

 

“Took you long enough, Kim Mingyu.” the King mentioned.

 

Lee Chan became the intermediary between the King and Kim Mingyu. Together, they connived to make Wonwoo return to Aquos. The King, who has been repentant of his past actions as a father, is turning every knob possible to make it work. Kim Mingyu and the monarch haven’t had a great relationship before.

 

_“Your Highness, this is Kim Mingyu. He could be the one to bring him home.” Chan introduced._

_“Is this the one who took my son away? Lee Chan, would you care to leave for a minute? Mingyu and I have to talk something through.”_

_Lee Chan had to obey but he can only fear at what the monarch might to do his fellow sprite. Mingyu was their only hope in returning Wonwoo, and Lee Chan believed it wholly. King Jeon may have had the hardest surge of feelings when Wonwoo left the kingdom. His wife’s death has gotten the best of him that he forgot her greatest gift to him, Jeon Wonwoo._

_“Do you have some idea of who I am?”_

_“I am sorry for whatever has happened with Wonwoo.” he apologized._

_“I once had the guts to blame you but now; I only care about bringing him back.”_

_Mingyu kept in silence._

_“How was Wonwoo before you…ceased living?”_

_“He had the time of his life doing…human stuff. I saw him smile like I’ve never seen before.”_

_The King looked back at the last time he saw that golden grin of his son matching his eye smile. It made him sad but at the same time, it lifted his spirit to try everything._

_“Kim Mingyu, I know I may be asking too much but you’re the only one I’ve got in bringing him back. Have he explained to you why I want him back?”_

_“Aside from…” Mingyu cleared his throat._

_“…your issues, there’s nothing else.”_

_“Maybe it’s time that you know how important Wonwoo’s role is.”_

_And so the King of Aquos told Mingyu the complexity of the situation and the many adverse repercussions of Wonwoo not being King._

_“I know your love may be the only reason he’ll return here. Will you help me?”_

_“I do love your son but I’m afraid…he won’t accept the throne.”_

_“As a father, I’m begging you. I’ll grant you anything your heart desired.” Wonwoo’s father implored._

_“Well, there’s this one thing.”_

_Mingyu told that one wish he’d hope to happen. The King was surprised and at the same time was not._

_“Bring him back and that’s a deal. Prove your love to my son.” the King assured._

This is their first attempt to convince Wonwoo and the monarch cannot wait for the details Mingyu is about to share.

 

“How was Wonwoo, Mingyu?” inquired the King.

 

“Well, he has someone new now. I can’t compete to a human.” a defeated Mingyu said. He saw what has happened in the lake house.

 

“Mingyu _hyung_ , don’t be discouraged. Do your best and bring him back. Remind him of what you’ve had before.” Chan motivated.

 

“Please, Mingyu. If you love him so much, I know you’ll do more than that. Don’t forget about what happens after that.” the King added.

 

Chan was left wondering what the two had talked about. Coincidentally, Mingyu left immediately to give it his all.

 

“You don’t have to hide it, Your Highness. If it’s about their love, I don’t care anymore. The good of the kingdom comes first now.” Chan stressed.

“Really, huh?” the King spoke unconvinced.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo is finally back on his feet. He’s bounded no more by his past and it’s all on Soonyoung.

 

Wonwoo thought opening a bottle of wine from Junhui’s collection wouldn’t hurt him that much. Soonyoung decided to move to the hammock facing the lake. For some time now, Soonyoung has been laying in Wonwoo’s embrace as they gaze through the multitudes of stars and the light they emit millions of light years away.

 

“Tonight looks majestic isn’t it, Wonwoo?” Soonyoung inquired.

 

“You know those stars may no longer be there as we see it.”

 

Soonyoung looks displeased. “Hey, you ruin the fun out of stargazing.”

 

“Sorry, baby.” Wonwoo clinged.

“No worries, I kinda like it; to be honest.”

 

Wonwoo cannot help himself but feel his heart fluttering. Out of his _kilig_ , he kisses Soonyoung by the temple. Wonwoo afterwards presses his nose and brushes it on Soonyoung’s hair.

 

What could ruin a cuddling night like this?

 

A phone call.

 

“Sorry, baby. I have to take this one; really, really important.” Soonyoung let himself in the house afterwards. Wonwoo doesn’t need to look back for Soonyoung’s his and Wonwoo’s for him only.

 

Wonwoo stood up from his position and poured himself some wine. He walked towards the edge of the boarded area. As he admired how lovely the night was, he took some sips from his glass. This moment was short-lived, however. By some instance, lake water had a definite form and knocked Wonwoo’s grip; causing him to drop the wine glass to the lake.

 

He was, in a way, fucked up but that glass is replaceable. A stronger thought came to him.

 

_How petty._

 

Jeon Wonwoo knew of only one culprit for attention-grabbing.  He went to that one place where he saw him, his old love. His intuition was right again.

 

Kim Mingyu was there; and the guts to sit like some human watching the sunset by the shore, his hands hugging his knees.

 

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo called.

 

Wonwoo spared no expense and punched Mingyu. For someone who’s less muscular compared to Mingyu, the jab stings.

 

“What the fuck was that for? Aren’t you happy to see me?” the younger asked.

 

“After you’ve drowned back there, I’m finally happy and you’re coming back all of a sudden?”

 

Mingyu was quick to his feet and kissed Wonwoo. Many days have passed without Wonwoo by his side. He held the older by the neck. Wonwoo was about to give in to his old feelings when he pushed Mingyu away.

 

“Don’t you love me anymore? Look at me and tell me you don’t love me.”

 

Wonwoo couldn’t look eye to eye with Mingyu. His tears ran through his pristine face.

 

“LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME YOU DON’T LOVE ME!” Mingyu urged.

 

“I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!”

 

Mingyu released Wonwoo’s neck and held onto his hands; realizing that he may have demanded too far. What Wonwoo needed isn’t empty words, but comforting touches.

 

“Mingyu, you were so special to me back at the beach. You took me in when I left the kingdom and I’ll always be thankful for that.”

 

“Why? Can’t we go on like this?” Mingyu asked, brushing the back of Wonwoo’s hands with his thumbs.

 

“It took me a long time to move forward, Mingyu. Do you have any idea how long I grieved for you? How long Minghao and Junhui had to make time just to distract ourselves from the sadness?”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

They had no words to say.

 

“What now? What will happen to…us?”

 

Wonwoo took a step forward and kissed Mingyu by his cheek.

 

“Thank you for everything, Mingyu. Goodbye.”

 

Jeon Wonwoo brought his hands back to his side and cleared himself of any evidence of crying. He turned around to see his boyfriend again back at the house. Unlike earlier, he took the longer path back. Mingyu called Wonwoo one more time.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo!”

 

Thank heavens he turned around.

 

“I’ll always be here at the lake, waiting.”

 

Wonwoo faintly nodded and gazed back to where he’s walking.

 

Kim Mingyu’s determination is indomitable. He held on to Wonwoo’s true feelings when he was still human. If he cannot convince him to be in his arms, he has to find something that will turn Wonwoo back to him. He directed himself towards the lake house, specifically to the boarded area facing the lake. Thanks to his physique, he managed to lift his upper body enough to see what was going on and his eyes couldn’t believe what has unfolded.

 

_Soonyoung. Climax._


	10. Chapter 10

Jeon Wonwoo needed companionship the most. After encountering Mingyu the water sprite, he’s lost all over again. Did his love for Mingyu die through the months they’ve been apart? Only Wonwoo knows and Wonwoo cannot find the right answers if he’s in a state of sobriety.

 

He took his phone from his pocket and called up Hansol. Luckily, Hansol has nothing to do for tonight so he’s going.

 

“ _Hyung_ , what made you want alcohol tonight?”

 

“We’re just celebrating, nothing much.” Wonwoo said his alibi.

 

“Where are you taking me though?” Hansol asked.

 

Wonwoo knew he needs to see what happened with Boo Seungkwan. Last time they’re together at the café, Seungkwan shared that he’s converting the café to a bar. What perfect timing, indeed.

 

After half an hour, they’ve finally arrived at the place. Seungkwan did erase the comfy ambiance of a café and went for a modern and classy atmosphere of a bar.

 

“Long time no see, _hyung_.” Wonwoo greeted Seungcheol.

 

Choi Seungcheol, gladly, still got a job at Seungkwan’s bar.

 

“You never called me _hyung_ that often.” he noted.

 

“Don’t push it, where’s Seungkwan?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“There you are.” Seungkwan called behind him. However, his attention shifted to Hansol.

 

“Hansol.”

 

“Seungkwan-a”

 

Both gazed at each other’s eyes. It was a feeling of longing; of missing. Seungcheol and Wonwoo were left staring at this moment.

 

“Can…can we talk?” Hansol stuttered.

 

“Sss…sure. Let’s sit over there.” offered Seungkwan, pointing at the corner table by the glass pane. After many long years of not seeing each other, they finally got a chance to make thing work again.

 

“Seems like they missed each other that much.” Seungcheol mentioned.

 

“I didn’t bring him for that.”

 

“What did you bring him for?”

 

“For company, dimwit.” a sarcastic Wonwoo replied.

 

“What do you thirst for tonight?”

 

“Soju? Someone to talk to? Just to take my mind off of things.”

 

“Why don’t you call Junhui and Minghao?”

 

Wonwoo previously thought of them on their way here. Hovever, no one was attending to his call.

 

“Why, don’t you want some? My treat.”

 

Seungcheol couldn’t be more excited as he took two shot glasses, a bottle of soju, and a bowl of pickled radishes.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Lee Jihoon; the composer/producer/artist that’s been making some noise in the local music scene.

 

_“Daddy, I’ve been naughty.”_

_Soonyoung was infuriated, no doubt; but deep inside sexually aroused. This kind of bond between them has been going on for some months now; until Jihoon had to go on a nationwide tour. Soonyoung remembered that he’s arriving today after a hectic schedule and he knows he’s thirsting for him._

_Soonyoung peered through the glass pane to see any signs of Wonwoo coming back. He is reassured the younger’s gonna take a while on whatever he’s up to._

_“I’ll text you the address. Call me when you’re here.”_

_He abruptly ended the call when a gate suddenly opened. Car sounds leaving the premises are heard._

_“He must have forgotten about me, how perfect.” he thought._

_He roamed around the house. Despite his tomfoolery in relationships, he still respects private property. Yet, he bended this rule tonight._

_A notification arrived._

_“I’m here, sir.”_

_-Jihoon_

_No more time was wasted. He went to the gate and opened it for the smaller._

_Jihoon kept apologizing and submitting to whatever Soonyoung wishes. Soonyoung however is silent. He has waited for him for some period of time now, only to find out that he violated his wishes._

_Soonyoung closed the door. Jihoon knew he is bound for punishment, and he deserves it well._

_“Did you touch yourself?”_

_“I’m sorry, Soonyoung.” he admitted._

_“Was there another fan who kissed you?”_

_“Just on the…cheek, daddy. Punish me.”_

_“Yes, alright. Anything for my baby. You’ve been bad so often that you need some lesson.”_

_Jihoon knew what happens next. He began with his jacket. Soonyoung sexual tension is ever increasing by the second. His striped shirt was next; shoes, socks, pants._

_“Hold up.”_

_Soonyoung preempted Jihoon’s full strip._

_“What do you want to do to me, daddy?”_

_Kwon Soonyoung stood up from the sofa and pulled Jihoon, falling unto the couch in-between Soonyoung’s legs._

_“How far would you go to apologize to Daddy?” asked Soonyoung. He pulled Jihoon’s hair with his right hand and his left hand making circles in Jihoon’s nipples; the older kissing his neck._

_Jihoon is having a hard time completing his thought._

_“Anything…you…please, daddy.” stated Jihoon with soft moans in-between._

_“Will you take off daddy’s shirt?”_

_No words and just pure action. Jihoon completely obeyed._

_“Good boy. Not enough.” a displeased Soonyoung complimented._

_Jihoon did not wait anymore for his commands. He unbuttoned the pants and opened Soonyoung’s zip. With his eagerness to please his daddy, he aggressively pulled the taller’s pants down, taking him by surprise._

_Jihoon fought back and teased Soonyoung. His lips ran down from his abs down to his underwear, softly kissing and nibbling the fabric. Soonyoung’s cock is slowly gaining awareness of arousal._

_“What do I do next, daddy?”_

_“Since you outdid yourself tonight, I’ll be less harsh. Touch yourself.”_

_“What?”_

_“You heard me. Can’t you do it in front of Daddy? Think of Daddy and Daddy only.”_

_“But…”_

_“Do it or you don’t get daddy’s white manna.”_

_Lee Jihoon is an aspiring musician but when it comes to intercourse with Kwon Soonyoung, he can never resist the need for his white manna; be it in his mouth or inside him. He began touching his crotch nestling in his boxer briefs._

_“Take them off already, it seems like you’re already on.”_

_And Jihoon did._

_The strokes are getting faster as the crotch gets harder._

_“Soonyoung…inside me please…” he muffled._

_Kwon Soonyoung’s boner can no longer wait._

_“I’m coming…I’m coming…” he whispered breathlessly._

_Soonyoung’s resistance has become inadequate for his sexual needs. He threw Jihoon again towards the sofa. Jihoon knows the drill. His dominant partner is displaying a sprinkle of benevolence, allowing him to feed on his load._

_“Stop touching yourself.” he ordered._

_Jihoon peaked in submission when his placed his hands behind his head, showing off his biceps and the armpits Kwon Soonyoung discretely loves. This prompted Soonyoung to thrusts his hips and rimmed Jihoon’s mouth. The look on Jihoon’s face as he stared upon his daddy sped his ramming action up to near his discharge._

_“Jerk off now, baby.”_

_Jihoon’s crotch stood still even when it isn’t rubbed; for he enjoys it well and he wants it so much. Jihoon’s right hand took care of stroking as fast as he can while his left whacked Soonyoung’s buttocks and clutched it afterwards. It was Soonyoung’s time to stop moving and let him do all the hard work._

_Jihoon was the first to come, splurting his load over his torso, even reaching the extent of his collar bones. Soonyoung only noticed that after Jihoon’s sclera has appeared out of so much satisfaction._

_It’s high time that Soonyoung pulled his crotch out and stroked it faster than many Internet speeds in developing countries. Jihoon could only breathe out of pleasure and exhaustion._

_“Jihoon, baby. I…I….ughh.”_

_It was finished. Soonyoung’s come was reasonably plenty and it’s mostly on Jihoon’s cheeks and lips; with some dripping to his torso. After regaining his breath, he took his phone from the side table and took a photo of Jihoon, sitting in the couch and bathing with both their seeds._

_“Did I serve you well, Daddy?”_

_“I love you, Jihoon.”_

_“I adore you, Soonyoung.”_

 

The best part about this? No traces on Wonwoo’s furniture. They proceeded for a shower together and afterwards cleaned the place up, paying respect for allowing them to make love. They made sure no trace was left behind so Wonwoo will never suspect a thing.

 

* * *

 

 

1:00 PM

 

Minghao and Junhui’s new love nest.

 

 _“Of all the rooms why does it have to be here?”_ he thought.

 

Seungcheol called the two to pick up a drunken Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo checked his phone. He recalled that he had a companion, Hansol, who is very much needed in the business. He informed him well through text.

 

_“Wonwoo-hyung, sorry if I can’t make it today at the shop. I’m with someone else for the moment. I’ll be early tomorrow, hyung. Thank you!”_

_“Guess these two are finally back again.”_

 

Wonwoo left the room, escaping the chance to reminisce his past relationship, and proceeded to fulfill his hunger.

 

“Looks like our guest is finally awake.” Minghao greeted.

 

“How much did you drink, Wonwoo?” asked Junhui.

 

Wonwoo could not respond well due to the hangover. The about to be wed couple understood and just fed him porridge.

 

“How is your relationship with Soonyoung going?” Minghao inquired.

 

“We are…officially together?”

 

“Then, why are you here and drink a lot all of a sudden? Seungcheol couldn’t remember anything you two talked about when we asked him.”

 

He was reminded of his stark encounter with Kim Mingyu the water sprite.

 

“Can I ask you a favor? Can I stay here for a week? It’s not about Soonyoung. I just need to take some time off and you’re the only ones I can really call.”

 

“I’m fine with it, but go talk to the manager of that café.” Minghao agreed.

 

“Sure thing, Wonwoo. You’ve worked so much for the café. I think you deserve a reward for bringing many customers with your cute face.” Junhui said, pinching Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

“Stop that.” replied Wonwoo, removing Junhui’s hand off his face.

 

“Let me get some things first back at the lake house. I kinda missed the smell of the ocean, though.”

 

After a quick walk at the beach and visiting his mother’s statue, he went back to the lake to get some clothes. Jeon Wonwoo desperately needs to take these things off his chest. Another text came from Hansol.

 

_“Hyung, can you pick me up at the bus station? I’m a tad short of a bus ticket.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry soonhoonators, though it was kinda expected that he'll be that one. 
> 
> Because of the amount of recognition qu-arats had this kcon/build interview, I am so happy and decided to post Chapter 10 as well.
> 
> Like always, comment, kudos, share this trash I guess. Thank you for making this far. I am happy to announce that I have finished writing this fic, which means it all comes down to posting. It will become a bit more twisted from here on out, I warn thee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello minwon-nation ur least fave fic writer is back, thank u for continuing reading this ily all mwa

“We’re back again, _hyung_.” Hansol spilled the beans.

 

After a rocky relationship that ended years ago back in high school, Hansol and Seungkwan are together again and settled their differences.

 

“Glad to hear that, kid.”

 

“Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow, _hyung_.” Hansol gets off Wonwoo’s car and bid his bye some few minutes away from Wonwoo’s home.

 

Wonwoo looked at his wrist watch but he already need not to check it. It is night time but Wonwoo isn’t for needless time measurement based on observation; according to his watch it’s five minutes past seven o’clock in the evening. He is over the top worried about Soonyoung who he left yesterday back at the house; hoping that he helped himself out of the lake residence.

 

Wonwoo first noticed that the door was locked and a note stuck.

 

_“I cleaned the house for you, babe. Thanks for yesterday. Text me when you return, let’s date another time.” - Soonyoung_

Wonwoo sighed. At least he’s not that much fucked up by Wen Junhui. He opened the door and it’s as if yesterday did not happen with Kwon Soonyoung. It was a long day for Wonwoo, enough to let go of his body in the bed, lying on it like today was all about work.

 

He’s about to let go of thinking and snooze early but his ears caught on something sweet, tingling his curiosity. Jeon Wonwoo stood up from his bed. It is enchanting enough to follow where it is coming from. He went outside in search of the beautiful singer. As the song gets more and more distinct, he begins to lose his hindsight and blindly walk towards the source of the sound. Whoever is making such melodies with his voice is worth of Wonwoo’s attention. The lake was a familiar place for Wonwoo but this time it’s different. The night sky shone more beautiful than before, it’s as if tonight’s his first night at the place. A figure was finally visible and Wonwoo wants to meet that person. The figure sensed Wonwoo and locked eyes with him.

 

Wonwoo no longer had control of himself.

 

His feet approach the man with mesmerizing eyes. For Wonwoo, the man seemed oddly familiar, yet he is losing the ability to identify. What matters, as entranced Wonwoo thought, is to know that man and follow him anywhere. Before he loses every bit of consciousness and sense, it sparked in his mind. The singer is someone he knew very well; someone he now shunned.

 

_Kim Mingyu._

 

Wonwoo’s subconscious is fighting back the trap of Mingyu’s sweet singing but his feet said otherwise; with some tens of centimeters away from the lake water. Wonwoo’s knees fell to the ground, soaking his pants from the knees down.

 

“No…this isn’t real!” he screamed.

 

Wonwoo grabbed his hair and pulled it, hoping to wake himself from whatever the taller plans to do with him. Mingyu may have been taught by the other sprites to lure humans into the water and converting them into water sprites.

 

“Kim Mingyu, if you still have the slightest ounce of goodness in you; PLEASE FUCKING STOP THIS!” Wonwoo begged.

 

Kim Mingyu no longer can bear to see his actions go too far, yet he was desperate to get him back. Figuring elongating the “suffering” of entranced Wonwoo, he lets go of the spellbinding song.

 

Wonwoo finally got his senses back, and the first thing he does is…sob. He covered his face with his hands and hid it further by lowering his back.

 

Mingyu is broken. It is obvious that singing had made everything worse.

 

“I just want…us again, Wonwoo.” he muttered.

 

To his dismay, he raised his head to see Mingyu.

 

“And what? Bring me back to Aquos all over again? You of all people know that I want to escape and now you’re bringing me back? Mingyu, for Pete’s sake my life is going fine! I have a stable job, and a boyfriend! What part of ‘I have a boyfriend’ do you not understand?!” Wonwoo lashed.

 

Mingyu brought his body down to level with Wonwoo. He doesn’t want to use his last resort and it may even worsen the situation they have. At this point he’s already got nothing to lose anymore; Mingyu’s still holding on to their past.

 

“What if I told you I saw Soonyoung cheating on you, would it change your mind?”

 

“Mingyu, can you not be any narrower? You’ve almost lured me to death and now you’re talking shit to my boyfriend?!”

 

Jeon Wonwoo has had enough of this.

 

“Mingyu, if you ever really loved me…you know you’ll leave me be here.”

 

Mingyu is pained. As much as he wants the older to go with him, he of all people knows he never wanted to return; but he understood how important Wonwoo is to the kingdom. He is torn. If Mingyu will let go of Wonwoo, he wishes at least that Wonwoo would end up with someone decent, but his current one is problematic when it comes to faithfulness.

 

“But…Wonwoo…I love you.”

 

Wonwoo loomed near to Mingyu and kissed him. Mingyu’s eyes sensed the bitterness in their lips, causing him to tear at what is unfolding to him. Wonwoo initiated and Wonwoo ended.

 

“I’m begging you, Mingyu. I love you but we know this will never work. Please let me go.”

 

“We can make it work! There’s a way!” Mingyu’s optimism is still with him.

 

“Mingyu, you’re a great guy. We’re living in different worlds. There’s bound to someone else who deserves you more than I do. Please set me free. Set yourself free.”

 

“Wonwoo…I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can, Mingyu. I know you can. I know you’re stronger than me.”

 

“Please, Wonwoo.” Mingyu begged, tightly holding both Wonwoo’s hands.

 

“Won, we’ll make this work, trust me.” Kim Mingyu is using up every fiber of his reasoning to persuade Jeon Wonwoo. From here on out, Mingyu’s tears have started falling.

 

“MINGYU, LET ME GO!”

 

“PLEASE, WONWOO! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE! WONWOO, I LOVE YOU! I’VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! PLEASE, WONWOO; TRUST ME!” he earnestly begged.

 

Wonwoo is struggling to break Mingyu’s hold on his hands. The opportunity came when Mingyu softened his grab on him; quickly putting it to his side and standing up. It was about time that Wonwoo ended it from here, so he ran as fast as he can back at the house. As much as Wonwoo needs to pause to dry his tears, he desires to evade any opportunity of meeting him again. He quickly packed his stuff, locked the doors and went straight to his car. He wants to be as far away from Mingyu as possible. He’ll even avoid the beaches of the town where he’ll stay for a while; where he met him for the first time. It will be his mission to stop attaching things, places, and activities to his memories with Mingyu; as if those few days never came.

 

Mingyu kept screaming his name, screaming every sentence to prove his love for the boy. He kept this going until he did take it any longer and just wept.

 

Jeonghan was witnessing everything that happened; time for him to pick Mingyu up and calm him down. He approached Mingyu and hugged him whilst caressing his back; the latter tightly hugging the former.

 

_“I wish Wonwoo had thought how Mingyu not seeing him every single day had it more painful.” he thought._

“ _Hyung,_ I cannot live without Wonwoo with me. Please help me.”

 

“Mingyu, there is nothing we can do if he himself refused to return. You were their best bet, our best bet at bringing him back; not even his father, the King, can get near to him and talk, much less touch him.” Jeonghan confessed. He is conscious in avoiding mentioning prince Wonwoo’s name.

 

“Are we giving up on him? I can’t just lose like this, _hyung._ ”

 

“For now, yes. You did everything you can. You’ve worked so much for this. You’ve held on to these feelings for far too long now. You may not like it to come from _hyung_ but I think it’s time to go forward and let it end like that.”

 

It was a hard pill to swallow for Mingyu. His tears have finally stopped; all that’s left is the sadness that the love of his life surrendered on…them.

 

“What about His Majesty?” Mingyu worried.

 

“Shhh, Mingyu. Stop worrying. What am I here for? I’ll go explain everything to him, he’ll understand. Mingyu-ya, I’ll be preventing you from going near to the humans from now on. The mission isn’t important now. What matters is that you collect yourself again. We’ll be there with you along the way, okay?” Jeonghan guaranteed.

 

Jeonghan wiped the tears on Mingyu’s cheek with his thumb. He helped the taller stand up and paced him away from the surface, his arm wrapped behind Mingyu. With it, Mingyu turns his head around one last time, still hoping for some miracle to hit Wonwoo; before diving back to the city-state of Aquos. May good Anteros be with them and ignite the requited love they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just trust and everything will fall in its place.


	12. Chapter 12

_“That’s why you’re late every day recently, Hansol.”_

 

Wonwoo caught Hansol in the most unexpected disposition in the most unexpected location; Minghao’s guest room for him. Hansol was caught on all fours, being rammed by Seungkwan He never thought he’d see Hansol as the submissive one in their relationship; much less making the most noise in moaning as Boo Seungkwan delivers a rousing performance. Both of them were turned off, with Seungkwan pulling his softening member out of Hansol.

 

Despite feeling ashamed about running into them and apparently ruining the fun, Wonwoo seemed fine. It has been two days or three since he left the lake estate to take his mind off of a messy break-up; an admission of losing love.

 

“Did you allow them to nest in my room?”

 

“I thought you wouldn’t be back for an hour or two.” apologetically said Minghao.

 

Yes, Wonwoo did thought to; but where did he go these past hour?

 

“Did you catch Soonyoung? As far as I know, he has a regular class to teach in this hour.”

 

“No.” Wonwoo sighed. He was supposed to meet Soonyoung by the docks and have a quick walk but an emergency came up.

 

“Where did you go, then?” Junhui asked; who just came out of a shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower parts.

 

At that moment, Wonwoo did one of those cinematic flashbacks that no one can see aside from himself.

 

_Jeon Wonwoo, surprisingly, got that “encounter” off of his walnut. He wanted to see Soonyoung by the dock to create new memories to associate with the place. If there’s one thing he wants now in a relationship, security. He yearns assurance, that’s why he’s earnest to make his relationship with Kwon Soonyoung last long._

_“That’s okay.” he replied to his text cancelling their walk._

_As much as he wants to stay for a whole week, it is uncomfortable for him not to work; not doing an activity that takes his mind off. For the first time in the few days since he bunked with Junhui and Minghao for a while, he is not afraid of the water anymore. This gave him a reason to bravely look beyond the ocean, but there is one more test left; and he has reason to undergo. It’s his mom._

_Going back to the place where one met him first would be a walk along a field of roses. It is beautiful but full of thorns beneath the superficial. This was not Wonwoo’s case. He thought of one thing and one thing only; he needed a talk with his mother. Every step he took, Mingyu was nowhere in his thought._

 

_At last he arrived. Wonwoo sat beside the statue. It was idly sitting as she looked upon the horizon. Wonwoo adjusted himself and sat below the statue, just enough for him to sit and lay his head on the statue’s fins._

_“Mom, I…”_

_Wonwoo’s words were cut short by what he saw. Someone was observing him at a distance, hiding behind the rocks. At first, he thought Mingyu was at him again._

_“Hey!” he raised his head and called out the stalking sprite._

_The sprite was about to walk away until he stood up and turned around._

_“Lee Chan!” shouted Wonwoo in a mix of shock and joy, his nerves commanding to stand up and somehow approach him._

_Lee Chan turned his head around._

_“Take care, your Majesty.” uttered Chan; subsequently walked away from his brother by heart._

_Wonwoo, wanting to have someone as close to him as Lee Chan to talk to, sat in frustration because he murdered the opportunity of talking to Channie himself. He had no choice but to vent out and have a conversation with a stone image._

Wonwoo abruptly ended his flashbacking when no one was present to listen to him. Guess what took away the company? Junhui’s refined abs. What surprised him isn’t that, but that the two whom he bothered had the guts to escape the awkward moment and continue; with Hansol competing with Junhui by the volume of their moans.

 

“Has this become a sex den, people?” he shouted. The four went on not minding the fifth wheel of sorts. Wonwoo went back to the book he’s reading and plugged his earphones back to where it should be; cancelling out the audible moans of wanting more sexual pleasure.

* * *

 

 

Lee Chan walked away from Wonwoo. As much as he wanted to stay and clear everything with his prince, he had to favor Mingyu in this one. He understood how Wonwoo can sometimes shut people’s feelings down, and he messed Kim Mingyu up big time. He arrived to see Jeonghan beside the monarch.

 

“How is Mingyu faring everything that happened to him?” the King opened.

 

Yoon Jeonghan has been cautious in explaining in what happened to Mingyu.

 

“Joshua and Seokmin were kind enough to stay with Mingyu and make time for him.”

 

“It must be so painful for him.”

 

“You got that right, Your Majesty.” entered Lee Chan.

 

“Did you see my son?”

 

“I’m…sorry, Your Majesty. He’s gone the way of the humans. I think it’s about time to…rethink about what to do with the House of Han.” Chan stated.

 

“Let’s wait a week more. I feel like something will change with what we have now.” Jeonghan hoped.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol looked at his watch. It was six in the evening, the opening time of Boo’s bar. He doesn’t delay the opening that often but there is something so trivial about tonight he called his manager first.

 

“Seungkwan, isn’t that him?”

 

Seungkwan peered far onto the glass pane and he cannot believe his own eyes.

 

“For Pete’s sake, Soonyoung.” he muttered softly.

 

“Should we text him about this?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“This will go down pretty bad.” noted Seungkwan, who took his phone out and unlocked it.

 

Back at the house, Junhui received the call from Seungkwan. Junhui was silent in disbelief.

 

“I hear Seungkwan, will he stay again for the night and…fuck?” Wonwoo asked.

He ended the call after getting the gist. He went for Minghao’s ear which was beside him all along. Minghao has never been this agitated for a friend but he had to hold it in.

 

“Wonwoo, there’s something you have to see.” Junhui urged.

 

Wonwoo sensed the seriousness in Junhui’s tone and expression. Good thing they were wearing decent clothes after a sixth of a day’s work in bed. They stood up and immediately went outside for a walk.

 

“ _What is to see that changed the mood of Junhui and Minghao?” he thought._

 

Seungkwan’s bar is in the business district just a few blocks away from the beachfront. The journey to the bar was silent. Wonwoo was sandwiched by the couple, both silent and holding onto his arm; as if they’re comforting him.

 

“Why are you guys touchy?” Wonwoo asked about their out of nowhere behavior.

 

“I’m sorry you have to see this.” said Minghao; who stopped walking, figuring that their distance from the bar is enough for Wonwoo to see everything.

 

“Look.” Junhui asked. Before Wonwoo could look onto the glass pane of Seungkwan’s bar, the two hugged Wonwoo tightly. Minghao rested his head on Wonwoo’s shoulders and Junhui turned around, disgusted by Soonyoung’s unfaithfulness, and hugged him; with his head laying on Wonwoo’s shoulders.

 

Wonwoo heard before he looked and he can recognize it. It was Soonyoung dating another person. He could only tear at the sight. He wants to go and beat his boyfriend to a pulp but…he now understood why the two hugged him; just what he needed.

 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with people like him. Do you want me to…”

 

“Don’t, Minghao. It will only make it worse.”

 

“Let’s go home and drink this all away, okay?” Wonwoo invited. Wonwoo escaped the consoling trap Jun and Minghao set for him and turned back home. Junhui and Minghao followed suit.

 

They were walking when it hits Wonwoo. He may be intellectually-inclined but his heart is the stupidest part of him. His emotions. His foolish feelings. His need for a genuine intimate relationship. Wonwoo crouched his upper body down while his feet still supporting its weight and cried. It was heartbreak. It was anger. It was denial and every bit of surprise. His companions rushed to him. They knelt and wrapped their arms around Wonwoo. Wonwoo was helpless when it comes to emotions. To his surprise, the thought he willfully avoided came back to him.

 

“ _Does he still love me?”_

 

In that instant, he had a glimmer of hope. He swiftly jolted up and ran to his car.

 

“Wait!” Junhui called.

 

“Where are you going, Wonwoo?” followed Minghao.

 

Jeon Wonwoo heard no one but his beating heart, his hopeful heart, his foolish heart. He started the car and stepped on the gas. Where will his hope take him? Will he still be there? After he evaded Mingyu for weeks and months, after all the misfortunes he had been and the love that bloomed out of it; did it stood alive? Only one way to find out, as Wonwoo drove past the beach town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for the hits and kudos
> 
> i am sad that it is nearing its end and i had to admit it was a rollercoaster writing it.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeon Wonwoo can still recall everything the sprite told him last.

 

“I’ll always be here at the lake, waiting.”

 

His voice reverberating through his mind pushed the liquids out of his tear ducts. It was him. It was always him. It was him from the start, and he gave up to his disbelief. Wonwoo did not go through thick and thin just to lose like this. He did not just give up the wealth of his kingdom 350 feet below sea level and the impending power that he will inherit in few years, tops, for misfortune.

 

The crackling dried leaves, once a calming pleasure to his ears, can be heard as he sprints to Mingyu. He arrives around 11:00 in the evening. The stars were rejoicing as they glisten and align to make dreams happen.

 

“Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo called. No one answered. He shouted another, still no answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan and Chan sprinted to the monarch.

 

“Your Majesty!” Lee Chan called.

 

“What is it you have to tell in the middle of the night?”

 

“It has come.” Jeonghan noted.

 

The King heard the calls himself, forcing a smile teeming with joy and hope.

 

“Go, Chan. Tell him.”

 

Chan ran to the quarters and thank the stars he’s still there and awake.

 

“Mingyu, did you hear?” he called his attention.

 

Kim Mingyu faced the excited Chan, teary eyed. He heard it well, too.

 

“Go, now. Take him home with you.”

 

The smile lit up Mingyu’s face. Kim Mingyu wasted no time and hurried to see his one love; his only love.

 

* * *

 

 

He kept calling his name, his beautiful name; the name he’d want to call his own. Nothing. Wonwoo could only fall to his knees. Realizing that Mingyu worked for his father, that his father would order the taller to marry him and commit to him; knowing that he knows he loves him so much. And it is fucking stupid of him to replace such a fine man with that accursed creature who cheated him.

 

In his hopelessness, Mingyu’s voice came like a call from heaven.

 

“So you came back for me?” Mingyu went for the ironic tone in his words. He had the upper hand somehow this time.

 

“You did know, do you?”

 

“Yes…Wait? Are you crying? Are you crying because of me?”

 

“No?” as he was wiping away the traces on his face.

 

“Yes it is.”

 

Jeon Wonwoo was ashamed at his own naiveté.

 

“I’m sorry for being stupid.” Wonwoo laid his head low in shame.

 

“I know you’ll be turning back to me.” Mingyu said in an “I told you so” tone. With his index finger and thumb, he held Wonwoo’s chin and lifted it so Mingyu can see the same eyes that took his heart by storm.

 

Wonwoo could not help but laugh at his folly. His intellect loses to his heart when it is Mingyu involved, when Mingyu’s lips are one with his, when he submits to a god-like Mingyu.

 

“I want it now.” the older demanded.

 

“C’mon. You don’t need that. I know you’re already drawn to me.”

 

Wonwoo refused and all he wishes now is to be with him, always. Wherever he may go; his heart is at ease as long he is with Mingyu.

 

“No, I want to go with you the right way.” Wonwoo replied. Wonwoo’s right hand went for Mingyu’s cheeks; with Mingyu finding solace again in Wonwoo, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth he missed.

 

A deafening silence came through the lake.

 

“Does your heart will you to be with me?” Mingyu asks.

 

“If in this life, all I’ve got is you, my god that’s plenty. I will my heart to you, as yours to mine.”

 

And so willfully, Wonwoo goes under the water sprite’s spell. He despised Mingyu because of that, and now he goes with him eternally because of that. Jeon Wonwoo, the man who is well-read and admired for his intellect, gives it all up and eagerly loses his hindsight and his life for love. He had entered a point of no return regretfully when he wanted to become a human, and for the first time he’ll enter into another point of no return happily; because he’s home. He’s safe in his built arms. He has fallen completely under his spell, emptying his mind of worry and removing fear in his eyes. Wonwoo can no longer escape gazing at Mingyu. It is a sight to behold always and forever. The tall sprite checked if he has reached a trance state.

 

“Take them all off.” he asked as he slowly walked backward into the water.

 

And so, still staring at the eyes of Mingyu, Wonwoo followed Mingyu and he began unbuttoning his shirt. One after another, the anticipation and love is evident on Mingyu’s face. He knows Wonwoo has always wanted this, and now he is experiencing it unaware. He then took off his slippers, and his shorts. As Mingyu has reached the waters, Wonwoo is already going for the final stage of undressing. He pulled his boxer briefs down and left it behind. Now he has nothing. The only thing left with Wonwoo is the carnal pleasure he has hoped to experience and the love to last forever. Wonwoo began walking towards the lake, the water slowly embracing his skin from the feet; up to his legs, knees, thighs, and crotch.

 

They’re in the middle of the lake. Here it is. His body won’t matter anymore and Wonwoo isn’t worrying, because he knows, and Mingyu have confirmed it himself, that there is sex after death.

 

His final wish will seal their fate.

 

“I am giving you every right to escape or say anything before we do this.”

 

Mingyu did not receive any reply. Out of the silence,

 

“I love you.” Wonwoo mumbled straightforwardly. Although he is in a trance state, Wonwoo was able to say that; defying the spell he is under. Mingyu could scream his heart out but he knows that would erase what they’re doing. The crickets chirping, bearing witness to the spectacle that displays love at its finest. Fireflies flickering lights and stars keep shining on the sacred lake, creating an atmosphere that speaks volumes of romance. Without further ado, Mingyu asks Wonwoo to submerge himself.

 

And so does the older.

 

The water is beginning to make its way into his lungs, forcing every air out of the two sacs nestled in his ribcage.  In the surface, the bubbles of Wonwoo’s breath appear. Mingyu, who was secretly worried for the ceremonies they’re undertaking, showed no remorse for the dying Wonwoo. After all, he did ask him if he wishes to go like this. Within seconds, the bubbles began decreasing in occurrence until finally it is finished. Wonwoo has completely drowned in water and romance.

 

_The point of no return._

 

Wonwoo is floating back side up. The sprite quickly reoriented the cadaver so that it faced him and he can see that the boy is his; now and forever more. Although his beauty could pass the standards of mythical beings, something strange has caught his attention. Mingyu’s eyes went down from Wonwoo’s face, collarbones, nipples, and subtle abs and into his crotch. It was unbelievably erect.

 

“He did like this kinds of…stuff.” Mingyu affirmed. Wonwoo has joked once about him liking these kinds of pleasure but the younger never knew that it was nothing short of truth.

 

There’s no better expression of romance than to have his dick standing up in front of his lover. Mingyu just can’t get enough of Wonwoo at this state and he knows he’ll never get enough of him once he finishes what he is bound to finish. As a sign of respect, he fixed the active organ on the corpse and laid it down nicely.

 

Mingyu hugged Wonwoo tightly and whispered, “Get ready for me when I take you to my dwelling.”

 

The sprite must kiss his chosen spouse and pull his spirit out of his body. Mingyu could no longer handle the wait to eternity with Jeon Wonwoo. His glance returned to his pretty face and admired it; his fingers caressing his cheeks. Kim Mingyu then cupped his hands onto Wonwoo’s face. He slowly leaned towards his face and wasted no effort in uniting his lips with Wonwoo’s. It took Mingyu back to the day when he saw the merman idly sitting at the rock on the beach. A blinding light shone on the lake. As Mingyu begins to pull his face back and up and Wonwoo’s spirit followed suit, still locking his lips with the water nymph. It is over for Wonwoo the human. He is now a sprite and with it comes a life with Mingyu for eternity. Wonwoo is already donning the couture of his new kind.

 

“Took you long enough.” Wonwoo quipped.

 

“Sorry but something did entice me and I cannot help but have thoughts about it.” said Mingyu, who then looked downward and squealed.

 

“What the actual fuck?!”

 

Despite the exclamation, Mingyu proceeded to wrap the older around his arms. Wonwoo did the same and warmed up to him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I have always loved you, too.”

 

“What do you want to do with that?” Mingyu pointed to the floating carcass.

 

“Can I still touch Earth stuff with this?” Wonwoo raised his hand.

 

“I did bring down that excitable crotch of yours.” Kim Mingyu noted.

 

“Shut up.” said Wonwoo, who proceeded towards the side and took his phone from the pocket of his shorts.

 

“Can you not be a human? You already gave up your body.”

 

“Let me finish this first then let my crotch settle in your ass, _dongsaeng_?”

 

“Fine.” he gave up on convincing Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo called Soonyoung. He told the dancer to go see him at the cabin.

 

“Hey can you help me bring this into the cabin? I want to cook up some revenge for him.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What could this boy possibly need from me?” Soonyoung said as he drove to Wonwoo’s lake house. After that rousing intercourse they bravely did within his premises, he knew that Wonwoo was no match to Jihoon. Lee Jihoon, whose music is already making subtle waves in the social networking sites, gave a solid performance which did complement Soonyoung’s.

 

“One last favor and I’ll break it to him.”

 

He arrived at the lake house near midnight. Soonyoung’s vision was directed towards the red and orange radiance that can be seen in the glass panes. His attention shifted to Wonwoo screaming for help. He ran quickly to see the commotion in the house. And the sight was as grim as it can be.

 

He saw his partner, his _querida_ ’s hands chained to the wall with absolutely nothing.

 

“What the actual fuck is this all about, Soonyoung?”

 

“I…I don’t know.” stuttered Soonyoung.

 

“You don’t know, Soonyoung?” said a voice seeming to come from the fireplace. The chair turned and Wonwoo revealed himself.

 

“You son of a bitch!” yelled Soonyoung; who did not bar himself from throwing a jab to Wonwoo. As his hand approaches Wonwoo’s face, Wonwoo disappeared. Wonwoo’s corpse was sitting on the same chair.

 

“What the fuck is this, Wonwoo? Are you…even alive?”

 

“Strip first, fuckwit.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m a decent person here!”

 

“Decent my ass. You’re a tiger right? Why so spineless now? Can’t you do it in front of your lover’s corpse?”

 

“Just fucking do it, Soonyoung. Whatever that man says.”

 

Soonyoung began stripping himself of the authentic pieces which Wonwoo gifted some. From his shirt, his pants, his underwear. Now, he’s a furless tiger.

 

“What do you want to do next? Blow that carcass of yours?”

 

“Does this answer your question, Soonyoung?” A voice said behind him. He now saw Jihoon unchained. The musician, whom Wonwoo possessed, walked towards him.

 

“Leave Jihoon alone! Face me like a man that you think you are!”

 

“Hey baby, I knew everything you did and the audacity to do it in my fucking house? Brave of you to think I’ll let you go that easily.”

 

Wonwoo in Jihoon’s body proceeded to the frozen dancer. With his entirety exposed, Jihoon’s soft hands ran onto his abdomen down to his dick. His face went close to his neck and the soft enticing breaths were felt by Soonyoung.

 

“Boy, you were so wrong for cheating with this pathetic wannabe. After all of this, what would this puny boy say about you? Will he allow you again to touch him? I don’t think so.”

 

The vengeful yet gorgeous sprite released Jihoon’s body, landing unto Soonyoung’s somewhat beefy biceps.

 

“Thanks a lot for helping me with this, baby.” Wonwoo said and gave Mingyu a peck.

 

“Anything for you, Wonwoo. Now let’s leave the chaos we made.”

 

“Oh Soonyoung? I am breaking up with you. It’s not you and it’s not me either so blame’s on you boy. Good luck saving that so-called relationship of yours after this.”

 

With that, Wonwoo and Mingyu left.

 

Soonyoung was speechless after the hullabaloo he has been under the last hour. The _ramyeon_ he ate for dinner faded into carbohydrates which were used up during the tempestuous time he’s had in the late Wonwoo’s lake house. After regaining the mental capacity to process all of this, he then carried Jihoon with nothing but shock on his face. After all they had been through; he did not bother vesting the smaller, even less to himself. The frustration has led him to burn the house and with it, Wonwoo’s remains.

 

The couple had returned to some place underwater.

 

“Did you have fun?” Wonwoo asked.

 

Jeon Wonwoo, the mischievous merman turned human and now a sprite, has found peace in the waters.

 

“Yes, I did but…uhm…Wonwoo-ya? I want you to meet this guy.”

 

To Wonwoo’s surprise, behind him was the past himself, his father. The king of the territory he had forsaken for the man he is with forever.

 

“Your…highness.”

 

“Son.”

 

He tried to hug his beloved son but he refused. Mingyu moved himself out of the area so the two can talk things through.

 

“I remembered that he works for you now.”

 

“Son, will you let me explain everything?”

 

“What choice do I have, dad?”

 

“Did you think that Mingyu’s love for you was the sole reason why he wants you to be a sprite?”

 

“Is there another? Seems unlikely to come from you.”

 

“When you left, you don’t know how I had to go through the pain of losing…you. You were the only one I had after your mother left. Chan saw Mingyu drowning and already had little chance of making it out alive, so he took his spirit and turned him into a water sprite. How did you possibly think he became a sprite? Mingyu remembered everything and did worry about you a lot; as I have heard from the other sprites.”

 

Wonwoo’s face went red and looked back to Mingyu who was waiting outside.

 

“So I called him to serve me personally and frankly enough, he quickly recognized me and was really sorry about what has transpired between you two and at the same time determined to prove the lengths he’d take just for me to approve your love. Mingyu did everything he was told to do and that reminded me of how I tried to get your mom’s heart.”

 

“One day, I asked him to get you back here and we devised how we would make you come here.”

 

“I’m sorry, son.”

 

The guilt came into the prince. Prince Wonwoo went for the hug; the closure of all their conflicts since their mother left.

 

“Dad, I am so sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re here already and that’s all that matters.” His father warmed up to his son as well. The monarch can only think of how his wife is happy that they’re together and are fine already, but he has to let go first because there is something urgent he must say.

 

“He agreed with that mission and in turn I will grant his wish which I’ll happily comply. Mingyu!”

 

“Yes, your highness.” came Mingyu.

 

“A promise is a promise.”

 

“What could you possibly wish, Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked in curiosity.

 

“Do you want to find out?” said the King who knocked his trident to the ground; causing tremors which revealed what was in store.

 

The elaborateness of it all is enough to see what was going on. A nuptial; and they were positioned already at the altar.

 

In the utopian society underwater, it has accepted the genderless idea of love. How they wish the ones above land followed suit.

 

Mingyu took Wonwoo’s hand and the older could not be happier at this moment. Mingyu revealed the rings he has hidden on his necklace. It’s the ring he would have used to ask him officially. Mingyu wore one on Wonwoo’s left ring finger and offered the other to Wonwoo. Wonwoo did the same.

 

“We are gathered here today to witness an unexpected kind of love. My son, why won’t you go first with the vows?”

 

An audible gulp was heard from Wonwoo.

 

_“Kim Mingyu, you brought me here and back and since then, you’ve locked your eyes onto this pitiful excuse for a creature. I ask myself until now, “What did I do to deserve you?” Until now, when we’re about to become one, I still have no answer. You and I know I was the doubtful and panicked one between us. I want you to know that I had always wanted to let this…stuff out.”_

_“Oh, Jeon Wonwoo. I did admire you for being well-read but seeing you lost in your emotions; I know I could never let you go anymore. At this point, hear my answer out. You are loved. I wish you’d stop doubting and start accepting it. Do you still want a definite answer?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Oh man, and that’s why I dislike you all of a sudden.”_

The hall was filled with chuckles.

_“I should be the one asking that, Wonwoo. This may not be the answer that you’re looking for but that time when you forgave yourself for my bodily death, stood up and despite all the shit you’ve been, remained true to what we had? I knew I found that person you’ve wanted others to see. You have grown well. Now answer mine. “What did I do to have a prince to be by my side?”_

_“Uhm…I think when you bravely faced my father. He seemed pretty hard to convince, isn’t he? You stood up and gave every reason to come to this day. I can’t think of a better answer. Kim Mingyu, I am sorry for overthinking things through. Behind this cold exterior, I am beyond frightened and regretted so much and have always needed your embrace. You had to go through so much for a feeling like love. I am now ready to give myself to you. Will you take me into your arms?”_

Mingyu wrapped his arms around the older and continued on with his vows.

“ _Jeon Wonwoo, never have I resented the life I chose, the love I found with you. I wanted to swim out that moment but as I sink and began losing my air, I no longer worried ‘bout my life. I was more worried of how you’ll be with the new world you’re in, alone. I don’t want you to live a lonely life like mine and it pains me more to see you like that and blamed yourself for my death. I have waited so long and now I will keep you. Will you allow me to make it happen with you? I am no royalty, much less nobility.”_

_“Which answer do you want?”_

_“However way you put it.”_

And Wonwoo finally sealed their lives together with a kiss, taking Mingyu to a surprise.

 

The whole kingdom rejoiced as if all the royal gatherings combined were nothing compared to this; a celebration of love that has found its way home. The rest of the kingdom went on and celebrated a momentous event like this.

“Take this, boys.” said Lee Chan.

 

The married couple was taken aback by the gesture.

 

“24 hours. Do that other thing Mingyu has always wished in secret.” he expressed.

 

“What the fuck is it this time Mingyu?”

 

And so, Mingyu took Wonwoo near the shore and ate the pearls. They were permitted to be humans for a day more.

 

“I have to be honest, sex after death is disappointment at its finest.”

 

“How did you know? What the fuck did you do before?” Wonwoo exclaimed.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You’re in trouble, young man.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest chapter to write, but my favorite.

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu to the beach house; once Mingyu’s, then Wonwoo’s and now it’s Minghao and Junhui’s. He used his old combination and thankfully they didn’t erase it just yet. By this time, they are currently being wed at the town hall and are aware of Wonwoo’s death. Good thing they’re not in the Philippines, wherein it is a taboo to have a wedding happen on the year when someone close to you died, or else elders will keep scolding you; and don’t start on the kind of relationship they have.

 

Once they both entered the house, it is game time for the both of them as they make 24 hours last forever. Mingyu waited no longer as he pushed the door back with his foot.

 

_Feisty._

 

Mingyu wasted no time as he went for Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo, deep inside, wants to give in, but he remembers he had to sulk a bit.

 

_“I have to be the immature dominant one here.” he thought._

 

Jeon Wonwoo pushed back the younger by his shoulders. He then turns around and goes for Mingyu’s old room; a move to have a more intimate space for love-making. Kim Mingyu followed the older, determined to finally have intercourse with Wonwoo; the love of his darned life.

 

Wonwoo sat at the bed and made a fretting expression with his face; not a good thing for Mingyu because he easily gives in to Wonwoo when he goes full ballistic with the drama. He has to deal with it fast or else.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Tell me. Who did you pleasure?” Wonwoo demanded an answer.

 

“Seokmin.” he shyly replied.

 

“What the fuck? I thought that boy wouldn’t give in with the innocent façade and all.”

 

“It was just a hand job, no biggie.”

 

“Still, you’ve been a very bad boy.” Wonwoo asserts control.

 

“Don’t you want…”

 

“Hush my baby.” Wonwoo interrupts Mingyu by pressing his finger onto Mingyu’s lips.

 

“I don’t think I can do it with you unless…”

 

Mingyu got the point. They came to the surface world with no shirts. He stood up and immediately went for his pants and boxers. Mingyu’s physique can make anyone swoon over him - His tanned skin, his built body, and that dangling soft cock of his; a treat indeed for Wonwoo only.

 

“My baby knows how to beg for Wonwoo’s forgiveness. Why don’t you go lay on your bed?” Jeon Wonwoo suggested. Mingyu obeyed, throwing his tall body on the king-size mattress.

 

“What does my Mingyu need?”

 

Mingyu blushed into a rosy tone. Wonwoo is playing with him, teasing him; so he plays along. Both of his hands began caressing his pecs. His face and his neck area went red with his stimulations. Mingyu kept making circles on his nipples with his fingertips. Mingyu elicited soft breaths and moans as he pleasures himself, demonstrating how he has waited for this for so long.

 

“Did I tell you to touch yourself, baby?” said Jeon Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu did not listen; his hands are all over the place. His left hand travelled to his hole and made circles as his right hand stayed in his pecs and kept his soft squeezes on his nipples. He retracted his left hand back and put his fingers inside his mouth. Mingyu then goes back to his hole and began inserting his finger. He began with one. He quickly got the hang of his anal stimulations and added another finger in penetrating his orifice;

 

“Wonwoo…please…inside me…fuck me please, Wonwoo…” Mingyu mumbled.

 

Little did he know, Wonwoo already took off his clothes as well and began touching himself. He found some cuffs hidden behind the headboard of his bed; Mingyu’s secret kinks exposed. Wonwoo may have abs, not because of working out, but because of his slender figure. Muscle building hasn’t been Wonwoo’s thing. His milky white skin makes his abs even more obscure unless closely observed. Wonwoo needs to take control again after Mingyu began touching himself.

 

Wonwoo stood on the bed and hovered over the taller; prompting Mingyu to hold his actions. Wonwoo took both his wrists and cuffed him to the posts at the headboard. Mingyu’s biceps become more defined and this excited his crotch some more.

 

“I don’t think mine is hard enough? Can you help me?” Wonwoo asks.

 

“But, baby; you got me cuffed. How can I help you like this?” Kim Mingyu reasoned.

 

Wonwoo knelt with Mingyu between his legs. From this point, he knows what Wonwoo demands. Wonwoo wishes for Mingyu to worship his member. Wonwoo shoved his crotch on Mingyu’s mouth and the younger willfully submits to it.

 

Mingyu did not have hard time breathing with his nose; Wonwoo was generous enough to let him catch his breath. Wonwoo looked to Mingyu’s chocolate eyes and Mingyu did the same to his hazelnut eyes. However, Mingyu was having some trouble focusing to the prince’s eyes; since he kept rolling his eye up out of the pleasure of Wonwoo inside his mouth.

 

“Do you like my dick, baby?” Wonwoo fished for some favorable response. Mingyu could only respond with a whimper and that is considered as a “yes” for Jeon Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo does not want to come just yet so he pulls his hardened cock out of Mingyu’s oral opening.

 

“You’re redeeming yourself just fine, baby. Let me do the favor for you.”

 

Wonwoo moved towards Mingyu’s crotch and gave a few strokes to…bring it back to life.

 

“Why don’t you raise your hips?” Wonwoo suggested and Mingyu applied. The older gave Mingyu head whilst his fingers went for his rosebud. Mingyu is overhelmed by Wonwoo’s performance; confused as which one to give in to. Should he pump his pelvis so Wonwoo can cover more ground with his tongue? Or should he surrender to his fingers, making him hitch like a whiny hoe. Mingyu’s tongue kept coming out of his lips, reacting at how Wonwoo tastefully steals his groans.

 

“Wonwoo…please…inside me…I…I’m coming…Ah please…” Mingyu plead.

 

Wonwoo remembered he had to torture his husband. He wishes to edge him, punish him for lending a hand. He quickly reverts to his kneeling position and made his hands go for the handcuffs. It was about time to release the puppy for he had a more convoluted plan. Wonwoo kept his towering position and took Mingyu’s left hand and placed it unto his cheek. Wonwoo asks for their lips to touch, with Wonwoo pressing first. It is a tender kiss; a result of all the misfortunes they’ve had. Now they’re reaping the fruit of what bloomed out of it; _love_. Mingyu can’t help tipping his head back as Wonwoo make his way to his neck. Wonwoo’s right hand crawled its way to Mingyu’s hair; as Mingyu’s right hand wraps itself around Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo clutched a handful of Mingyu’s hair strands as he prepares for his new goal, to make Mingyu breathless. The lingering sensation on the lips of Kim Mingyu makes him shudder. Wonwoo began phase 2, he slowly pulled his hand back after tangling in Mingyu’s black hair and cupped his face with both. He began pulling his head back, with Mingyu supporting his husband with both arms around Wonwoo’s back. Their bodies are now both upright, with Wonwoo giving soft touches on the base of the neck and nibbling his Adam’s apple. Wonwoo’s hand went back to tangle itself in his shiny black hair sitting neatly atop Mingyu’s head; now a mess thanks to his hands. Mingyu makes an audible gasp, at how Wonwoo is able to tingle every cell of his being with romance.

 

The younger raised his head to halt whatever Wonwoo was planning, which Wonwoo follows. Mingyu paused their love-making just to stare and admire his husband; locking his eyes onto him.

 

“Wonwoo, I love you but…where is this going?”

 

Wonwoo spoke no word; barely uttered any sound. Wonwoo lets go of his upper body and lies in the bed, his legs raised now more than ever.

 

“I love you, Mingyu.”

 

_“Is this my redemption?” he thought._

 

It was crystal clear.

 

“But Wonwoo, I want you more.” resisted Mingyu.

 

“Mingyu, please. You don’t know how much I’ve waited for this day. Please, Gyu. Fuck me.”

 

“I…I’ll try.”

 

Mingyu took the lube by the drawer and squeezed an adequate amount on his palm. His member has softened after some minutes Wonwoo made out on top of him. He looked one more time to Wonwoo’s sparkling eyes. It was begging, needless for any word, for a fucking.

 

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked one more time. He was unsure with how his partner wishes for it to go down.

 

“Mingyu…please…come inside me.” He hitched.

 

Mingyu will try his very best to be gentle with his partner. After all, he’s the needier one to be penetrated by his _hyung_ husband.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

And Mingyu pushes inside.

 

Jeon Wonwoo is in heaven; with his hair standing in its ends and his nipples grew hardened. He has no idea where to place his hands; settling itself on the sheets, clawing with pleasure and impatience at Mingyu’s cock pushing inside being excruciatingly slow. Mingyu lets out a loud moan at the pressure around his member inside Wonwoo’s body.

 

Kim Mingyu is still discontent at his performance. He begins arching his back down to get the taste of Wonwoo’s lips. In here, Wonwoo retaliates at the slow pace of Mingyu’s thrust by latching his arms on his back.

 

“C’mon, Mingyu, you demon. Give…it all.” a half-lidded Wonwoo softly hassles.

 

Mingyu begins licking Wonwoo’s lips and the pace is beginning to satisfy Wonwoo. In a few thrusts, he hits the sweetest spot on Jeon Wonwoo; moaning at how Mingyu’s ticking out every sensation in his checklist. He exteriorizes this pleasure by scratching Kim Mingyu’s back.

 

“Is this enough for you, Wonwoo, baby?”

 

“Fuck…yes. Keep…fucking me, you fucking demon.” he encouragingly replied.

 

Wonwoo is catching his breath, for Mingyu has found the prostate and has kept getting the bullseye. Every hitched gasp, Mingyu catches with his lips.

 

“You…you’ve done yourself good, baby. Do you want me to...” he suggested.

 

Mingyu is enjoying his chance to dominate but his greed for Wonwoo is stronger. He pulled his member out and lies on his back.

 

“Baby…can you go on all fours?” Wonwoo implies.

 

Like a dog to his master, he goes on all fours. Mingyu has been anticipating his member for some time now and after doing Wonwoo’s bidding; it’s now his turn to get penetrated.

 

Wonwoo glosses his hands on Mingyu’s glistening back before squeezing a generous amount of lube on his palm, stroking it on his dick. He will return the favor for…fucking him raw.

 

Jeon Wonwoo commences his first push. Unlike him, it seems like the walls inside has been waiting for his member. He teases Mingyu before going hard on him. He extracts his member in and out repeatedly and begins creating his pace. Mingyu whimpers as Wonwoo speeds up his shoves. He was living the moment, making dreams happen with no less than the Crown Prince of Aquos. The older now brings his hands to grip Mingyu’s shoulders.

 

Mingyu was taken to a surprise. Wonwoo pulled him upright whilst ramming him. The mirror above Mingyu’s bed was now put to good use, to see his baby makes the dirtiest look; one that accelerates and intensifies Wonwoo’s heaves into him and striking his sweet spot. Wonwoo was at ear-level with Mingyu and whispering.

 

“Say my name, baby…Say you want me now.”

 

“Wonwoo…yes.” he whined. “Wonwoo…yes…keep fucking…harder.”

 

Wonwoo buries his face on the taller’s nape, tipping his head up out of pleasure. Wonwoo is pissed, pulling Mingyu’s hair with his left hand. Wonwoo has got the pace and can confidently multi-task. He begins traversing the neck down to his shoulder blades. He clutches Mingyu’s right pectoral as he is quickly stuffing him with his cock.

 

His left hand releases Mingyu’s hair and begins descending down to his abs and finally, his stiff crotch. He begins jerking it with his three fingers circling around his head. Mingyu is submitting again to Wonwoo, helpless and in need of sexual stimuli.

 

“Won…I’m…I’m coming…please…fuck..” he muttered.

 

It was there. It marked the peak of their love-making. After going through a rollercoaster, the ends can never be justified by the gloomy “landmarks” of their journey. Mingyu was panting; it was Wonwoo going through his sweet points, inside and outside. Wonwoo and Mingyu’s moans from here on out increased in volume. Both of them were suffocating and satisfying themselves and each other’s pleasure; reiterating how the universe really made them for each other.

 

Thrusting so fast.

 

The bed rocking noisily.

 

Without further ado, it _came._

 

White.

 

Tingling.

 

Warmth.

 

The adrenaline brought upon by their romance gets them to their orgasms. Wonwoo pulls out his member out of Mingyu and catches his breath again. However, Mingyu held out the longest. Even after releasing, Wonwoo never stopped stroking his crotch; bringing him to an emotional and physical delight.

 

Mingyu tried his best to move himself and lean on the headboard to relieve his exhaustion so gratifying. It was the best view for him. Wonwoo was gleaming in sweat all over his body. His dilated pupils are a stronger spell than any nymph can ever do. Mingyu opens his arms on his husband, inviting him to lay his head on his chest; which Wonwoo accepts.

 

“Thank you, Gyu; for staying, for believing in…us even when I pushed you away.” Wonwoo initiated the post-sex conversation.

 

“No, Wonwoo. Thank you for calling me yesterday. Sorry if I forced myself so much to you.” he apologized, giving Wonwoo a peck on his forehead.

 

“Look where that persistence got you.” Wonwoo raised his head.

 

“Look where believing got you.” Mingyu gazed at Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo eliminated the centimeters between their lips.

 

However, it was short-lived due to a sound of something slamming the floor.

 

It was Junhui’s well-dressed body slamming the floor after passing out. Minghao’s eyes grew larger in shock and disbelief and a sprinkle of euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing smut, so I am sorry about this. As I was writing this one, I could see how it would play out; that's the long part in writing this chapter. You may be asking why I am posting the rest of the story. Let me explain that in the end notes of the last chapter.


	16. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay. My classes are beginning in some 10 days from now, so if I don't post all of this loves it may never see the light of day. I want to get it out of my checklist. Hope you had some fun on the wild ride that is this fic. This last chapter really came out of nowhere, I just thought it would be cute to wrap it up this way.

Wonwoo and Mingyu carried Junhui’s body to the sofa, expending the energy they’ve regained after a rousing display at their room. They have a lot of explaining to do.

 

“Is...it really you, guys?” Minghao is trying to comprehend how they’ve managed to be human again.

 

Mingyu had missed his long-time roommate, approaching and tightly hugging Minghao.

 

“We’ll explain everything when Junhui wakes up.” he whispered.

 

“Get your…uhm…first. Is there something you want to eat?”

 

“Anything. It’s up to you, Minghao.”

 

Minghao nodded and offered everything in his kitchen.

 

“C’mon now Wonwoo, wear something for the next few hours.”

 

The couple went back to the room and rummaged whatever’s left of Mingyu’s clothes. After all, it’s Mingyu’s home as well. It’s Wonwoo’s and Minghao’s and now Junhui’s. It’s their home; where they chuckled like there’s no tomorrow and lamented like the sun will never rise again. An unexpected visit from close friends whom they presumed dead; what could be a better wedding gift than that?

 

It took Junhui an hour of rest to process everything.

 

“Ghosts!” Junhui exclaimed as he brought his body upright in bewilderment.

 

“No, Jun. We’re not ghosts.” Wonwoo cleared out.

 

“But I thought you drowned?” Jun queried.

 

“And you were burned alive from what I’ve heard.” added Minghao.

 

“Well…”

 

And Mingyu and Wonwoo explained everything; from how Mingyu _survived_ drowning to how they’ve met each other again, to how Wonwoo _escaped_ death until how they’ve managed to end up together.

 

“A wild ride it was, right?” Mingyu noted.

 

“Does it matter? You only have…” Junhui looks at his wristwatch “…barely twelve hours left. Who knows when you’ll return back here?”

 

“How would you guys want to spend that time?” Minghao asked.

 

“Well, you guys could…” Mingyu looked at Junhui, implying that there is something to be done tonight.

 

“Yeah, maybe we should.” Minghao got the idea and couldn’t agree more; inching his face closer to Junhui’s lips.

 

“Hold the fuck up, baby. We’ll do that after they leave.” said Jun, shoving his palm on the younger’s lips.

 

A reunion it was. It was what they needed. All of them are beginning anew with little problems to encounter as they finally chose to settle. They watched a movie or two, drank some alcohol and Minghao couldn’t control himself. He kept bringing up the wildest of ideas to waste time unto and their guests happily complied to one of it if it makes him happy.

 

“Should we?” Wonwoo requested for Mingyu’s consent.

 

“Well, we’ve done everything we can to pass the time.”

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu began undressing the newlywed house owners. Junhui and Minghao’s drunken selves could no longer muster up the thought of holding their guests back.

 

Once both guests are fully in the nude, Jeon Wonwoo goes for Wen Junhui, leaving Kim Mingyu to Xu Minghao. Like always, they begin with slow strokes to awaken their members until they’re standing enough. Mingyu goes first with his partner, taking Minghao’s dick inside his mouth. He swirls his tongue around and later going on sucking his head. Minghao is biting his lower lip and his tongue’s all over the place.

 

Wonwoo tried a different approach as he lubricates his fingers in preparation for fingering Junhui. He slides two fingers into his hole, causing Junhui to tip his head up and lay it on the sofa. Junhui is already exhibiting rosiness in his face as Wonwoo continues with bobbing his head on his cock; rendering him a whimpering mess.

 

They aren’t the type who gives fair warnings on their releases, ejecting their hot come inside Wonwoo and Mingyu’s mouth.

 

Exuding every ounce of energy left in them, Junhui and Minghao goes for their guests, switching partners. Junhui’s hand snuck inside Mingyu’s chiseled abs, caressing it with his soft finger tips, as his other hand pulls his boxers down. Junhui went straight to the point and inserted the taller’s crotch in his oral orifice. His pace became stable as soon as Mingyu’s dick stiffened. Going for their second round of the day, Mingyu decides not to talk and just relish the free blow.

 

Minghao’s lust for crotches is unlike anything Wonwoo expects. He doesn’t slow down; understanding why Junhui is over the top for this guy. Wonwoo grabbed Minghao’s hair and fucked the younger’s mouth. It’s no surprise that he is the one to eject first this time.

 

“Are you done?” Wonwoo urges. They’re down for their last hour.

 

“Wait…wait…I’m coming…”

 

Mingyu draws his member out and jerked it until the entirety of his discharge was oozing on Junhui’s lips.

 

“It’s time.” Mingyu mouthed.

 

Junhui, who was still wiping remnants of Mingyu’s white release, insisted to see them through at the beach front; pulling Minghao along him.

 

The sun was already rising. The waves are slowly gaining intensity as it rubs to their feet.

 

“I completely trust you to not tell anyone about this, okay?” Mingyu was seeking assurance and trustworthiness, in which Junhui and Minghao replied with a nod.

 

“Will we see you again?” Minghao queried in hope, who was recovering his sobriety back.

 

“We really don’t know what the future will hold.” responded Wonwoo.

 

“But, you’ll try right?” Junhui opens his arms one more time.

 

“We will.” the sprites replied with a firmer embrace. Minghao cannot resist joining them.

 

The minute their human friends lets their tender guard down, Wonwoo held Mingyu’s hand and looked towards the horizon and the vast ocean they’ll now call home. Wonwoo, who then resented being some water being, is the one initiating their walk; ending their short-lived surface honeymoon. Will a “see you later” be fulfilled in the near future? Only tomorrow can tell.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo is frantically searching all over the palace. The urgency in Wonwoo’s eyes is no joke. Through the many halls of the palace, he searched. Every colonnade and room he searched but his heightened senses knew something is lurking near him. Without a shadow of doubt he quickly held it by his chest and carried her.

 

“There you are, Elise!” said Wonwoo.

 

“Daddy!” Elise is giggling as his father spun him around while he carried her.

 

“Where have you been going, baby?”

 

“I was just with Grandpa, daddy.” she sweetly replied.

 

Little did they know; Mingyu was hiding behind the columns.

 

“Got you!” Mingyu called.

 

Kim Mingyu grabbed the kid from Wonwoo and ran away. Wonwoo chased his husband and their daughter. Unfortunately, Mingyu was at a disadvantage; therefore Wonwoo caught them.

 

Elise isn’t of Wonwoo or Mingyu’s bloodline.  They found her in the streets and what a magnificent kid she was. Of course, it did come with that question regarding the peculiarity of her parents’ relationship; and they answered it well. Now, she has two fathers who are clamoring to treat her like the princess that she is; and a princess she was. The King, surprisingly, acknowledged her status as second in-line to the pearl throne, next to her father; the Crown Prince Jeon Wonwoo.

 

“Daddy Gyu, look!” Elise pointed at the crown in display. Of all the rooms they could possibly enter, it had to be something so reminiscent for Wonwoo.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Mingyu noted.

 

“Daddy Won, why don’t you want to be a king?” Elise looked at her princely father, imploring an adequate answer. Thank fate for some _Deus ex machina_ appeared in the form of Joshua.

 

Mingyu knelt in front of Elise. “Why don’t you go play with Uncle Joshua and the nymphs for a while? We’ll play after, okay?” he suggested.

 

“Okay. Uncle Joshua! Wait for me!” she called.

 

“Sure thing, Elise.” Joshua waited for her.

 

It was another of those tropes wherein they avoid answering the pressing questions their daughter asks of them.

 

The coast was clear.

 

Mingyu stood from his position and paced towards the crown in display. It was time to talk about…it, because Mingyu couldn’t get an opportunity to demand candor from his husband Wonwoo.

 

“Wonwoo, I know there’s more than your answer…on why you don’t want to succeed your father.”

 

When Mingyu goes straight-forward on him, he knows he had to do the same. Wonwoo moved closer to Mingyu and the crown. Wonwoo could not look eye-to-eye with Mingyu. The taller held Wonwoo’s face with his right hand.

 

“Are you scared?” questions Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and affectionately rubbed his face on Mingyu’s hand, like a cat warming up to his liege. Wonwoo nodded in shame.

 

“I’m scared of losing myself...and now, losing you and Elise. Once I accept, I may never be enough of a father for Elise and a husband to you. I’m afraid…that I’ll never be as compassionate as Dad for Aquos.”

 

“Oh Wonwoo.”

 

“I want to make Mom proud, I know how important my decisions will be but fear’s always prevailing in here.” Wonwoo points to his heart.

 

Mingyu placed his other hand on Wonwoo’s face, too.

 

“I won’t force you to take the throne, but whatever you decide to do; Elise and I will always be here for you.”

 

Mingyu knew what Wonwoo needs. Having the height, he proceeds to kiss Wonwoo on his forehead. He then lay the older’s head on his chest.

“From now on, you have nothing to fear. I am here, Elise is here. We love you. Whatever happens, we’ll live happily together.”

 

“Thank you, Gyu.”

 

Kim Mimgyu has another crazy idea as he stared on the crown.

 

“Why don’t you try it at least once?”

 

“Mingyu! You’re breaking protocol. Stop that.”

 

“No one will find out.”

 

Mingyu took the crown from its pedestal and fitted it on Wonwoo’s head. Wonwoo proceeded to take a look at how he looks with the crown through his reflection…but Kim Mingyu cannot be found in the reflection. He looks around and he sees Mingyu, kneeling below the steps.

 

“Your Majesty, I seek your aid. Please rule with goodness for my sake, for my daughter’ sake, for the sake of many who believes in you. I’m sorry if I couldn’t give you more…but I am and will always be at your service, willing to give my everything to you. “

 

Mingyu got up to his feet.

 

“For the sake of the kingdom, I will die for you, Your Majes…”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t want to hear Kim Mingyu go on. He goes to his partner and hugs him just to impede whatever he still has to say.

 

“No, Mingyu. You won’t die. I’ll protect both of you with all my life…but if ever…will you…stay with me along the way?”

 

Mingyu lets his actions speak for himself, kissing Wonwoo on the lips.

 

“I’m yours, always and forever. I know you will do well and I trust you.”

 

Wonwoo followed suit with making his actions tell the idea. He holds Mingyu’s hand and walks to the direction of the throne room. A few minutes later, they’re at the door. Out of nowhere, Elise comes to them and holds Wonwoo’s hand. Prince Jeon looks down to her with all the hope he can muster. He then shifted his glance to Mingyu, who was happy that his partner erased all his doubts and he draws strength in him and Elise. Wonwoo gives the nod to Mingyu, signaling for him to open the door.

 

In the throne room, The King was speaking to the sprites; who were all stunned at the sight. Wonwoo was still wearing the crown when he walked with Mingyu and Elise, passing through Jeonghan, Seokmin, Joshua, and Chan. All of the sprites were smiling from ear to ear. _“Could it be real?” they thought._

 

The King stood up from the throne and descended to meet his son. It was the last thing he’d expect from him, causing him to hug the prince.

 

“Are you sure, son?” asked the King as he lets go of the embrace.

 

“I will be king, Dad.” responded the soon King Jeon Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much for making it to the end of my first fic. I hope you like this one. All I can say is the love for Mingyu and Wonwoo grew so much with this one. Keep stanning Seventeen and stream Hit.
> 
> I don't know when I can begin rewriting the other one. It already has a flow. I only need to add a lot of words more. I'm sure you'll like it even more because it feels so real and the same time it isn't. Expect it in 2020 or none at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll recommend this, kudos, comment, or whatever IDK. This fic was a run for my money.
> 
> Edit: if u want some updates on when i plan to release, click [here](https://twitter.com/carat_engr) and maybe follow because i crave attention lol
> 
> Edit: if u want to feel the story well, here's the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBzJ0jmHv-4) that kind of set the tone of this fic.


End file.
